Black and White wings
by Killing Reality
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi develop feelings for two schools girls Melissa and Roxie. Will they be able to keep their other selves a secret from them, or will the girls figure it all out? there is only one way to find out. Please read and review. not a yaoi.
1. First day

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 1: First day.

"Roxie? Roxie! ROXIE?" Melissa screamed at her friend who had once again gone into dreamland.

"Huh, What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Going into dreamland and almost bumping into things, again."

"Oh, sorry"

"It's ok, but if you like him that much you should just talk to him."

"Like who?"

"Come on, don't think I don't think I haven't noticed I'm not stupid. I know you like Satoshi"

"No I don't!" Melissa watched as her friend started to go redder and redder. "Well you like Daisuke!"

"Not as bad as you liking Satoshi, and Daisuke s a little strange it's like he is always trying to avoid me for some reason. But anyway, do you want me to see if Satoshi likes you or not?"

"Definitely not, do you want me to die of embarrassment."

"Don't worry about it, I wont mention anything about you liking him. All I will be doing is asking if he likes you or not."

"I still don't like it."

"Oh come on, the worst he could say is no."

"Well…"

"Come on, you know that you're dying to know"

"Hmm… Oh alright then"

"Cool, I have English with him next so I'll ask him then"

"Ok, but as long as you tell me everything."

"Of course I will, at dinner" Just as Melissa said that the bell indicating that it was end of break and third lesson was about to begin. "Well gotta blaze, see ya at lunch. Bye guys." Everyone said a quick goodbye and headed of to their classes. When Melissa arrived at English she saw that she was early, and so was Satoshi. "Perfect. Hey Satoshi, you ok?"

"Fine."

"Hmm, well I was wondering, you know my friend Roxie?"

"Yes"

"Well… Do you like her?" It was the same thing earlier with Roxie, his face was just getting redder and redder, but because of the lack of change in his expression Melissa couldn't tell if he was getting embarrassed or just very angry.

"Well, I suppose that she is interesting. Why?"

"Interesting huh. So you mean you'd like to get to know her better?" His whole head was as red as a tomato then and Melissa knew instantly that he liked Roxie.

"Err… I guess I wouldn't mind. Why?"

"Cool, you know you should come with me at dinner, I meet her so could talk to her then. If you like?"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy at dinner."

"Hmm well that's a shame. How about tomorrow, at break or at dinner?"

"I might do if I have the time."

"Cool." Just at that moment a friend from the same class had come over to talk to her and the teacher had started to let people into the classroom, and Melissa started to think that the timing for things seemed to be pretty good.

Meanwhile…

"I shouldn't have agreed to that." Roxie was thinking to herself at the start of her history lesson. "I hope she didn't get a chance to ask him. But she's right; I do want to know what he says."

"Are you ok?" It was Daisuke and a thought suddenly occurred to Roxie.

"Yeah I'm ok, Daisuke, could I ask you something?"

"Yes of course. What is it?"

"Do you like Melissa?" Roxie saw surprise suddenly appear on his face which was turning the same colour as his crimson hair. "Daisuke, its ok I won't tell anyone, not even Melissa if you don't want me to." But before she could say anything else to comfort him he was running out of the classroom leaving all his things behind. And as Roxie looked out the window of the classroom door she could swear that she saw a flash of purple.


	2. Dance

D. Fan fiction

Chapter two: Dance

Everyone had gone silent and looked at Roxie as the teacher did.

"Roxie, could you get him back please."

"Err, ok then." Roxie left the classroom and all the gazes of the curious students to search for the embarrassed Daisuke. She did not have to look very far as he was sat on the floor beside the door, staring straight into nothing. "Are you ok?" Roxie disturbed him from his zoning out, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah it's just that, your question kind of caught me of guard."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's ok, but why did you ask?"

"I don't really know why. I guess it just sort of came out."

"Oh, could you let the teacher know that I've gone to sickbay and get my stuff for me please."

"Sure, no problem." Roxie returned to the classroom and told the teacher that Daisuke had gone to sickbay and that he asked her to get his things.

"Ok, just be quick getting back ok."

"Yes miss. When Roxie got outside again she handed Daisuke's things to the waiting crimson haired boy in the corridor.

"So, would you like an answer to that question?"

"Only if you're ok with it"

"Well I suppose I do like her."

"That's good. But she says that you avoid her, how come?"

"I suppose get too embarrassed."

"Hmm, how about you come with me at dinner, I meet her then, and you could talk to her or something."

"I'm sorry but I'm actually busy at dinner."

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Dinner time…

Melissa arrived to see Roxie waiting with Holly and Catherine. Ross and Shawn hadn't come yet and Beth was on prefect duty.

"So what did he say?" Roxie said as soon as Melissa sat down overflowing with over excitement.

"He thinks that you are interesting." Melissa said with a large grin on her face.

"Really? He said that?"

"Yep. And he blushed so brightly when I asked him; it was like his head had turned into a tomato."

"WOW! He blushed that much? SO he likes me then?"

"Without a doubt."

"Cool and I found out something for you."

"Really? What?"

"Daisuke likes you."

"Cool, but I think I already new that."

"I guess so, but he turned really red and was that embarrassed that he ran out of the classroom."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Before he said anything he got up and got out."

"Wicked, that actually makes me feel good about myself."

"It should."

"What? What's going on? All I heard then was that someone ran out of class." It was Holly, she had stopped her conversation with Cat and was now interested in Roxie's and Melissa's discussion.

"Well, Daisuke ran out of class."

"Really? What for?"

"Because he got embarrassed when I asked him if he liked Melissa."

"Does he?"

"Well if he didn't I don't think he would be running out of the classroom with cheeks as red as cherries."

"Good point."

"So Melissa, someone likes you." It was Cat talking.

"I guess so, but I'm not the only one that has someone liking them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Satoshi likes Roxie."

"Aww that's sweet. And do you like them?"

"Well, I guess I sort of like Daisuke."

"And I do like Satoshi."

"Well, I think there is supposed to be a dance coming up soon, maybe you will be asked to go."

"What dance?" this was the first time Melissa or Roxie had ever heard about any sort of dance.

"I think it's supposed to be for some sort of charity or something but it's the first one the school has ever has so it's got to be good."

"When is it?"

"Next Friday night I think, starts at seven and it's only for year 9's 10's and 11's."

"So, year seven and eight's aren't invited?"

"Nope."

"Cool, I think I might go. What about you Roxie?"

"I don't know, I won't if I don't get asked."

"I'll go, even if I don't get asked, it should be fun.


	3. Invitations

D. Fan fiction

Chapter three: Invitations

Fourth lesson…

Melissa was sleepily making her way through the boring physics class. The teacher had put a video on that wasn't helping her keep awake. She was sat next to Daisuke who seemed to be struggling to keep awake also. Melissa was calm and still fighting to keep awake while Daisuke was fidgety and seemed uncomfortable. Roxie said that he gets embarrassed easily so Melissa wasn't really that bothered at first, but after a while it was getting really annoying.

"Daisuke!" she said in a quiet whisper "could you please stop fidgeting it's annoying! Whoa, dizzy spell."

"Huh? Oh I mean, sorry for fidgeting, erm, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just moved to quickly, that's all."

"Oh." Everything was silent again, except for the voices from the video. Finally the lights got turned back on and it seemed that everyone had just woken up.

"Right, it's just a few minutes until the bell for next lesson so you can just have a chat for a bit." The teacher said as everyone got up from their seats waiting to go.

"So, Melissa."

"Yes."

"You know next Friday is the night of the dance don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anyone to go with? That's if you are going."

"Well, I am going and no I don't have anyone to go with."

"Then, would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Really? Cool, so I'll pick you up from your house or something."

"Yeah, ok that would be great."

On the way to fifth period…

"Roxie!" Roxie heard the sound of Satoshi's voice coming from behind her and she felt that her heart was speeding up frantically. And she could almost visualize her face going bright red.

"Hi Satoshi-kun, do you need something." She said in the calmest voice she could create in her nervousness.

"No, I mean yes. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Would you go to the dance with me next Friday?" Roxie froze; she was so full of over enjoyment and surprise. It was like her dream come true but she just wasn't expecting it, even after hearing from Melissa that Satoshi does like her.

"Of course. WOW, I'd love to."

"Really? You will?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's great; I'll pick you up at your house?"

"Yeah, we can arrange things beforehand as well."

"Yeah."

End of day…

"Guess what?!" Melissa and Roxie both said as soon as they saw each other.

"You go first." Melissa said to Roxie filled with curiosity along with over excitement.

"Satoshi asked me to the dance!"

"Awesome, that's so great! You said yes right?"

"Of course I said yes. Who would ever say no to Satoshi?!"

"I would." Melissa answered in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Roxie replied with a high pitched shocked tone in her voice.

"Well one, you like him, and I absolutely positively could never do that to a friend. And two he's not my type. I mean I suppose he's ok as a friend, but to me I don't know what you like about him?"

"You have no idea. But anyway what did you want to say?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Daisuke asked me to the dance."

"YAY! We can all go together."

"Yeah. And we actually have proper dates to go with. Yay!" (Both Roxie and Melissa were bouncing up and down with happiness)

"You two look happy." Ross had just arrived to see the joyous faces of his friends.

"We are (said at same time) we have people to go to the dance with (Said at same time again)"

"Really?"

"Yep. We're so happy." Melissa checked he phone and saw that she was running late to getting home on time for dinner. "Oh dear, well I gotta blaze. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."


	4. Black and White

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 4: Black and White

The next day…

Melissa was running a little late because her mum had forgotten to make her pack lunch. When she arrived to meet everyone she saw that Roxie was talking with Satoshi and a huge smile appeared on her face. One because she was happy for her friend, two because she was bright red and three because everyone else was happy as well. Everyone was in a conversation and enjoying themselves when all of a sudden Daisuke appeared. Everyone went silent.

"Err, Hi"

"Hi" (everyone talking at exactly the same time and in the exact same tone of voice.)

"How is everyone?"

"Fine." (Everyone talking at the exact same time and the exact same tone of voice, again.)

"Okay that was weird." Melissa said separately. "Are you ok Daisuke?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Good." After that Daisuke was included into the conversation but he was mainly just talking to Satoshi. Satoshi would be talking to Roxie and they would both be bright red.

Satoshi was walking with Roxie to their lesson that they had together both not talking to each other out of awkwardness and also both not looking at each other. Roxie wasn't looking at Satoshi because she didn't want him to see how red she knew she looked. But Satoshi wasn't looking at her for a different reason, as he was having a very odd conversation with someone else.

"_Master, I didn't know that you had an interest."_

"Shut up Krad, this has nothing to do with you, go back to sleep or something."

"_Sorry master, but you should know that your happiness is my happiness."_

"Satoshi-kun? Are you ok?" Roxie had suddenly appeared in Satoshi's field of vision looking very concerned.

"Yes I'm fine why?"

"Well you look angry at something. Have I upset you?"

"No, not at all, sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok, come on we should hurry or we will be late for class." Then they quickly went to their next question, still not looking at each other. But Roxie could swear that she saw Satoshi's eye colour change from blue to gold then back again.

Meanwhile…

"Oh no we're so late, Miss Welch is gonna eat alive." Melissa and Daisuke were running to get to geography. They got held up by the head teacher for not wearing their uniform correctly and the bell had already gone by then.

"I know." Replied Daisuke "We'll need to think up of a good excuse or something."

"Yeah, or we're done for." When they arrived, they saw that their class was still waiting outside for the teacher. "We're not as late as we thought."

"Yeah, we must have some really good luck or something."

"Yeah." Just then the teacher had opened the door and let the class inside. They were all shocked to find that the classroom had been changed into tables and that the teacher had told them to wait at the back of the class. But although the class was excited about this Daisuke had something else on his mind.

"_Hey Daisuke, are you getting it on?"_

"That's none of your business."

"_Ok, ok but don't make any plans for tonight, remember we've got to go steal something."_

"More like you have to; I just unwillingly tag along and give unheard advice."

"_There's no need to be like that, you know I listen to you, but if you're being silly or whiney then I will probably ignore you."_

"That's so not fair."

"_Ha! Ha! Tough luck now pay attention to what's happening."_

"Daisuke!"

"Oh. Yes miss?"

"You're here next to Melissa."

"Yes miss." Daisuke took his seat next to the concerned and curious girl. A little while later everyone was talking while getting on with their work.

"Are you ok Daisuke? You seem to be zoning out a lot."

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

"Sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I know. I guess I apologized because I made you worry about me." With this Melissa was blushing uncontrollably and quickly looked back at her work before he noticed. In the middle of the lesson Daisuke randomly ran out of the classroom.

"Melissa, could you go get him back."

"Yes miss." Melissa was still confused at what had just happened but willingly did what she was told. When she got out of the room and walked for a bit in search of Daisuke she saw someone very odd.


	5. Different personalities

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 5: Different personalities

Meanwhile in Roxie's drama class…

"Satoshi-kun? Where are you going?" Roxie was calling to Satoshi as he was leaving the room. They were having a nice conversation when he stood up and left. Roxie was a little hurt inside because of the sudden departure. But as he was leaving Roxie could swear that his hair was getting longer and lighter.

"Roxie. Go get him back."

"Yes miss." At this point Roxie seemed to realize that she was always going after people. When she got outside she saw someone very strange sitting on the bench.

…

"Who are you?" Melissa asked the strange person in front of her. He looked like some sort of angel but gave of an aura that seemed terrifying. Melissa felt scared to be around him.

"Oh. I'm Krad." His golden eyes were scaring Melissa, but everything else amazed her. His hair was blonde, long and in a ponytail with an elegant cross tied to the end. He was wearing the school uniform which seemed to be too small for him. But as fascinating as he looked Melissa wanted to get away from him.

"Have you seen a boy, he's sort of the same height as me maybe a bit taller, very spiky long red hair and possibly running?"

"No."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

'What a strange creepy guy' Melissa was thinking as she was looking for Daisuke 'He seemed so odd and scary, I've never seen him before perhaps he's new, but I hope I don't see him again, he really does give me the creeps. Anyway I still have to look for Daisuke, I wonder where he could have gone.'

"Hello." Melissa knew that the voice that came from behind her was the one person she wanted to get away from. But never the less she slowly turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"How about I help you look."

"If you want."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Melissa."

"Hey you're Roxie right?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Come on, who do you think I am I know almost everything."

"That's it though. I don't know who you are."

"Oh my name is Dark, pleasure to meet-cha."

"Dark huh? The name suits you." Roxie was looking at the strange boy that looked around 16 or 17 and he freaked her because he looked sort of creepy and scary so the name did suit him. But he seemed kind of nice. He had strange reddish eyes and purple hair that was long and sort of all over the placed but neat and stylish at the same time. Then she remembered seeing something before, it was the history lesson when Daisuke had ran out of class, after she saw a flash of purple. Then it clicked.

"Are you Daisuke?" immediate shock appeared on Darks face while Roxie was waiting for an answer.

"You're pretty clever aren't you? Do you like Daisuke?"

"He's ok as a friend I guess. It's Melissa who likes Daisuke."

"Ok. Will you do me and Daisuke a favor?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell her anything about me and Daisuke sort of being the same person."

"No worries." Then as he turned he transformed back into Daisuke who turned to look back at her.

"Thanks."


	6. Found

D. Fan fiction

Chapter six: Found

"Hmm, I wonder where he could have gone"

"Does he do this often?"

"I don't really know, I'm only with him in a few lessons and he doesn't go running of in those."

"Hmm, what an odd child."

"I suppose, but I do like him."

"You like him?"

"Yeah."

"What about Satoshi?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you like him?"

"Only as a friend. And how do you know Satoshi?"

"Err. I don't know him."

"Yes you do you just said his name!" then Melissa looked more closely at Krad's golden eyes and remembered something Roxie had said earlier. "Are you Satoshi?!" Krad face suddenly filled with shock and was thinking up something to lie to her but no avail. He looked down in guilt while Melissa was staring with piercing eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But that's impossible! WOW! I've got to tell Roxie!"

"You can't!" Krad's angered voice scared Melissa and it didn't help her with the faint shock she received from hearing the news. "I'm sorry, it's a long story that I can't get into."

"Right, whatever! I'm going to look for Daisuke." Melissa turned and left after her sudden outburst of anger and confusion and went down the stairs to look for Daisuke.

"Wait!" Krad shouted to Melissa as she left, turning back into Satoshi. "Please don't tell anyone! Please don't tell Roxie." But Melissa had already left.

What are you doing here Satoshi? You should be in your class." (Some random teacher that magically appeared out of nowhere)

"Yes miss, I'm sorry."

"Where is your class?"

"It's drama downstairs."

"Oh, then, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. But I'll be going now so that I don't get into too much trouble."

Meanwhile…

"Daisuke! I finally found you!"

"Oh sorry. Where you looking for me?"

"No I was running away from you. (Said in a sarcastic tone) Of course I was looking for you! You have to know that if someone runs out of the classroom some one else has to find them and get them back. Lucky for you it was me. So anyway what did you run out for?"

"Oh, I really needed the toilet."

"Well you will have to think of a better excuse than that or you will be getting a detention."

"Oh, what should I say?"

"Well how about I cover for you? I could say that you were feeling really sick and rushed to sickbay. And I could get your things for you."

"Really you would do that?"

"Yeah of course. Now just wait here and I'll go get your stuff for you."

"Ok." After that Melissa rushed back up to geography to make up the excuse for Daisuke and to get his things for him.

"He's feeling sick? What a shame. How about you stay with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he only talks to you in this class, so it would be better if he was with someone."

"Ok miss." Melissa was pretty happy, she got to ditch class and she was with Daisuke. She quickly got her things and Daisuke's and left the classroom. As soon as she got out she started her usual power walk. She didn't get far down the stairs when she saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi?"

"Please don't tell Roxie."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Especially not Roxie."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye." With that Melissa hurried to where Daisuke was waiting and they decided that they would spend sometime in art.

In Roxie's drama class…

"I'm sorry miss, but I couldn't find him."

"It's ok I'm sure he'll come back eventually."

"Ok." Then while Roxie was halfway through her work Satoshi came into the room, looking like he was relieved about something. Then he realized that everyone was staring at him. He practically did the walk of shame back to his seat beside Roxie. He turned to look at her but she wasn't looking at him, he wouldn't dare try to talk because of all the silence and curious ears around them so instead he wrote a not saying _I'm sorry for going out like that, it was nothing you said. _He quietly passed it to her and saw that the hard expression was softening until it became a smile, then she wrote back saying_ It's ok, just don't worry me like that again._


	7. Engagements

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 7: Engagements

Satoshi and Daisuke were waiting at the front of the schools gates for Roxie and Melissa who had not appeared yet.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." The red haired boy said to Satoshi

"I don't know." They were hardly talking or looking at each other in the uncomfortable atmosphere that had come from last night.

Last night…

"_Dark has sent a warning letter saying that he will steal the red crystal jewels. That is said to be at 8pm tonight. It is five minutes before that said time, we are all waiting to see if Dark will finally be captured." _(News reporter)

"Ok Daisuke, you ready to steal some gems?"

"_Aren't I always?"_

"No not really, but who cares lets just get this thing over with." Dark quickly set into motion checking all the possible exits and the security, then waiting for the lights to go of at the right time. There wasn't much security around. And the jewels were in clear sight. So he was sitting on a beam in the same room as them to save time.

While waiting for the power to go out he heard the voice of Satoshi telling the guards to block all the possible exits. "Well that changes things. I suppose things are gonna get heated up. That's good though, I like a challenge, and it makes it more fun."

"_Sometimes Dark, I just don't understand you."_

"Daisuke, your life just isn't long enough to properly understand me. But anyway, going to the dance with Melissa huh? You're a sly dog aren't you?"

"_It's not like that, we're just friends."_

"Yeah sure. And I'm not a phantom thief (said sarcastically) you should know that other than scheming and sleeping I do pay attention to what you are doing. So I know that you and Melissa are _not_ just friends.

"_I guess __I can't hide anything from you can I?"_

"Nope, and anyway we should concentrate it's getting close to 8 o'clock." Dark was waiting patiently, watching where Satoshi was and planning his escape, he was thinking about just diving out of the window and flying off but Daisuke was against this idea. His other option was to get up to the roof and fly off there. Then the lights went of and Dark swiftly snatched the gems and made his way to the roof. When he got there he saw Satoshi waiting for him "I knew this would happen that's why I said we should have just jumped out of the window, now I'll have to talk to him or something!"

"_Oh, shut-up! It's not the end of the world not like you would care if it was; besides you can easily escape from him on the roof."_

"Yeah you're right. WIZ!" and with that Dark quickly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off the building. Then 'Wiz' transformed into his wings and Dark flew off into the distance leaving Satoshi angered and startled.

Back to the morning…

"So the robbery was a success then?"

"Ha, yeah, I guess it was."

"I'm curios though. Why would Dark or you want to steal the red crystal jewels?"

"Wasn't our idea, my mum said she needed them for something. Didn't say what for."

"Oh. Hmm I think I can see Roxie and Melissa coming."

"Hi guys." Roxie called as she saw both of them waiting. She could tell that there was an uncomfortable situation between them but she was too busy thinking about last night and how she saw Satoshi in action, trying to capture Dark, Although he failed she still enjoying watching him and was glad that he didn't see her. And she was told repeatedly by her mother that if she stands out in the cold for too long she would wind up getting a cold. She never thought that she was telling the truth. Melissa could she, rather sense the uncomfortable atmosphere and also a bit of tension that was coming into the silence.

"Gawd! What's wrong with everyone today?" Melissa asked at last, not being able to stand the silence any longer "Did something happen last night that I don't know about? Is it something I've done? Hey if I was in a mood are something yesterday and I annoyed you all, just say.

"I'm sure it's nothing you've done Melissa." Daisuke replied after her little rant at everyone "I guess everyone is just in of those moods. Anyway, are you looking forward to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Of course. You're still picking me up right?"

"Yeah don't worry. 7:30 right?"

"Yep, no more no less, well I guess you could be early. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yep, can't wait."

"Good. Satoshi, you're going with Roxie aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be picking her up as well."

"Cool so we'll all be there together."


	8. Illness

D. Fan fiction

Chapter eight: Illness

Break time…

"So Satoshi, are you looking forward to the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it'll be great, although. The day before I wish we didn't have to spend all break tidying the drama room."

"Yeah it's a bummer, but the sooner we get it done the better, then we can go."

"Uh huh." Roxie and Satoshi spent the whole of break cleaning the drama room, without really making any conversations or looking at each other. It wasn't long until the bell went for third period and they had to go.

"Well I'll see you at dinner, Satoshi?" He looked up to face her and saw her smile a heartwarming gentle smile at him. It caught him completely off guard and he was starting to lose control.

"Y-yeah I'll be there." He said in a weak voice trying to keep control of his changing body.

"Ok. Bye."

"B-bye." Roxie then left the room and was starting to walk to her next lesson when she realized that she had left something.

"Darn forgot my bag." She quickly turned around and entered the drama room "Don't mind me I'm just getting my bag." Then she realized that Satoshi wasn't there anymore. "That's odd, he couldn't have left that quickly." Then she saw something on the floor were Satoshi had been. It was a clean white feather.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm, Roxie wasn't here all break. I wonder why."

"Oh I think she told me to tell you that she is cleaning the drama room all break time with Satoshi."

"Ooh, I'm gonna interrogate her about that at dinner. And Daisuke. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot I guess."

"It's ok I was only messing, now c'mon or we will be late."

"Ok." Daisuke was trailing behind Melissa because she couldn't help but power walk everywhere.

"_Hey Daisuke, can't keep up with her eh?"_

"Oh shut up Dark, I'm not in the mood for arguing with you."

"_We don't always argue."_

"Yeah you're right. And I hate to agree but. Her power walking is abnormal."

"_Yep."_

Dinner time…

"Roxie, you look terrible." Melissa exclaimed when her friend sat down at the table.

"Oh it's my cold; it's just got worse. I can't talk properly, I feel sick, and I've got a headache, stomach ache and all my joints hurt."

"You should go to the nurse's office then, or maybe go home. You can't be in school in this condition."

"No I can manage."

"Roxie listen, if you keep pushing yourself you'll never get better. If you go home now you might be able to make it for the dance."

"Oh alright then. If you insist."

"I do, and I'll come to the nurse's office with you."

"Ok." Melissa walked with her friend to the nurse's office and inside they saw Satoshi lying asleep in one of the bed's that was there."

"Can I help you?" A sweet soft voice came from the small nurse from the desk staring at the two girls with a soft gaze.

"Yes, my friends very ill. She says she's got a headache, stomach ache, her joints hurt, she's got a cold and she's feeling nauseated."

"My my, just lie down on this bed and I'll check on you in half an hour."

"Ok, thank you miss."

"Well, I'll see you later, hope you get better."

"Yeah bye." Roxie led down on the bed as Melissa left the room. She was a little nervous because she was in the same room as Satoshi, but she fell asleep before she could give much thought to it.

Roxie woke up feeling something cold on her forehead, she flickered her eyes open to see Satoshi sitting next to her and cooling her head with a cold flannel. He hadn't noticed that she was awake yet so she closed her eyes again feeling comforted that Satoshi was looking after her. It wasn't long after when she felt his hand hold hers.


	9. Secret

D. Fan fiction

Chapter nine: Secret

Roxie was still sleeping in the nurse's office just slight awake to here noises around her. She felt a little better and was hoping that she would be able to make it to the dance tomorrow night. She was wondering what would happen if she remained ill and how she would feel left out and alone at home not being able to do anything. She was also thinking about what Satoshi would do if she wasn't going. Would he go anyway and have a good time, or will he stay home too. A happy thought came to her mind of Satoshi staying with her no matter what she did.

"I wonder if I could ever tell you my secret." Roxie heard Satoshi speak quietly to her as he was still thinking she was fully asleep. "I wondered if you wouldn't understand. Maybe you would run away screaming." This confused Roxie 'what is he talking about' she thought to herself. "Maybe you would forget me." He said in a quieter sad tone. Roxie didn't have any clue what he was talking about and couldn't understand what secret could be so bad it would make him talk this way. With piquing curiosity she decided to let him know that she was actually awake. She was just about to open her eyes when Satoshi started speaking again. "Maybe I could tell you now. But I'm scared of your reaction." Roxie then opened her eyes and looked straight at the sad look on Satoshi's face.

"Satoshi?" he saw Roxie looking up at him with confused and curious eyes and he then realized that she had heard everything he had been saying.

"Oh, Roxie you're awake." He exclaimed "I hope you are feeling better."

"I am thank you, but I guess I'm still feeling under the weather." Roxie said weakly. "And I'm still tired; I wouldn't get too close you'll catch what I've got."

"I'm ok; besides, I wouldn't care even if I did catch your cold, or whatever you have. And if you are still tired you should go back to sleep. I'll be here with you so you won't have to worry about being alone."

"Thank you Satoshi." Roxie was going to ask what he meant by his secret, but after seeing the worried and shocked expression on his face she decided to leave it for now. But she did smile while slowly drifting back to sleep with Satoshi still gently holding her hand.

When Roxie woke again she saw that there was no one else in the room with her. Then after a few minutes the kind nurse walking in holding Roxie's bag.

"You're going home, you haven't recovered yet and there's nothing I can do for you here. You need some rest and food. Satoshi is taking you home and I'll let your parents know what happened and that you'll be at the house early." The nurse smiled kindly at Roxie and had a soft sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Ok, thank you miss."

"It's ok; just make sure you go straight home. I don't want you or me getting into trouble. And be sure to eat something before you get some rest. If you haven't got better by tomorrow go take a visit to the doctor."

"Yes miss." Roxie received her things and walked out of the office being met immediately by Satoshi. They didn't say a word while they walked out of the school.

Roxie was thinking about what Satoshi had said in the nurse's office and couldn't think of anything to say to him all the way to her house. She was wondering after a while if she had dreamt it all or not.

"Roxie?' Roxie quickly got snapped out of her train of thought by the blue haired boy. She turned to look at him trying to keep a moderately normal expression on her face.

"Yes?' she said in the best tone of voice she could handle in her weak condition which seemed to be getting worse.

"Earlier in the office, did you here anything I said?"

'I knew I wasn't dreaming' Roxie thought to herself. She wasn't sure how to answer the waiting Satoshi so she put her head down so that he wouldn't look at her. She felt slightly ashamed of hearing what he said.

"I thought so." He said after realizing that she had heard what he said. He didn't know what he could say to her so they both continued in silence.

"I don't understand?" Roxie asked the question she had been dying to figure out. It just confused her about what could be so bad that she couldn't be told. Satoshi looked at her with a questioning expression on his face. She continued her question "What secret could be so bad that I would just forget you?" Satoshi put his head down ashamed, and slightly annoyed that he had said things like that out loud. 'I should have been more careful' he thought to himself.

"I can't explain." He answered at last to the waiting girl.

"Why?" Roxie's weak voice was higher pitched with her slightly increased anger. "Satoshi, I could never forget you, you can trust me with anything. I would understand, at least try to, you've got to believe me." Roxie said in a softer pleading voice.

"I know I can trust you but I don't know if you would be able to understand. And besides it would have to be shown rather than told. I'm sorry but I can't tell you, at least not yet."

"It's ok but. Will you ever tell me?"

"I don't know yet." Roxie let it drop then. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anymore information about this secret from Satoshi.

After walking in more silence they arrived at Roxie's home. Most likely empty because of her parents being out at work. They walked up to the door and Roxie tried to unlock it but her hands were shaking so violently that she couldn't get the key in the lock. She started to feel very faint; the next thing she saw was the ground quickly coming towards her and the last thing she heard was Satoshi calling her name in a panicked voice.


	10. Krad

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 10: Krad

Daisuke and Melissa were walking to their next lesson and Melissa was still worried about her friend and how ill she. "Hmm, I wonder if Roxie went home or not. She looked awful." She said at last to Daisuke who seemed to be in his own thoughts until Melissa mentioned something.

"Yeah. I hope she will get better soon." Daisuke replied, just as concerned about Roxie's welfare as Melissa.

"Yeah me too. I saw Satoshi in the nurse's office too; they both looked pretty terrible to me. I hope that they are ok." This news surprised Daisuke; he knew that Roxie wasn't feeling well. But he had no idea that Satoshi wasn't feeling well either and something different occurred to his mind.

"What a shame." Daisuke replied still slightly troubled about the news but still not trying to make Melissa suspicious about what was going through his head. "Do you think that they will be able to make it in time for the dance?"

"I hope so; it would be a shame if they can't. How about I ring Roxie and ask how's she's doing?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Melissa quickly got her phone out and skimmed through her contacts list until she reached Roxie's number. She looked around to check for any teachers finding that there wasn't any. She signaled Daisuke to keep watch then pressed the call button. She heard the ringing tone go until the familiar annoying women said '_The person you have called is currently unavailable…'_ Melissa angrily cancelled the phone and looked at the now slightly cautious Daisuke.

"Well? He asked as Melissa seemed more relaxed and didn't scare him as much.

"No answer, I hope she's ok."

"Yeah, me too. Now we should go or we will be late for class. In fact I think we already are." And with that they hurried of to their lesson hoping not to be later than they already were.

Meanwhile…

Roxie weakly woke up still dazed, sore and confused about what had happened. She looked around to see that she was in her room, not knowing how she got there. She also noticed that Satoshi wasn't there with her and she knew that he had taken her inside. She looked over at her mobile and saw that se had one missed called from Melissa around ten minutes ago. She walked to her bathroom and noticed a pile of clean white feathers scattered on the floor. "That's strange. Has some sort of bird flown in or something? What the hell! I'm talking to myself. OH NO! I'm going insane. Argh! Stop talking."

"I never said anything." Roxie froze on the spot. The voice behind her was unfamiliar and slightly scary but mocking. It had a strange dangerous tone to it which made Roxie all the more curious to she who it was coming from. She slightly turned to just about to see some of the strangers face. From what she could see he had blonde hair, part of his fringe was abnormally long and the rest was tied back, also very long with a strange elegant cross somehow tied to the end of it. She could just about tell that his curious were a strange gold colour. And he was wearing the school uniform but it looked far too small for him. She turned around to face him properly instead looking frightened.

"Who are you?" she said sternly at the strange boy who had illegally entered her home.

"My name is Krad." He replied darkly "Who?" his voice scared Roxie; it was sharp and had no feeling to it.

"I'm Roxie. How did you get into my house?" She was still trying to sound tough and unafraid but her voice was wavering because of the fear she regretted feeling.

"A window." His voice was more humorous and a smile was attempting to appear on his elegant face. This also calmed Roxie a little apart from the fact that he had actually come into her home from a window.

"Why?"

"Because I'm running, well hiding now, from a fiend called Dark." He said Darks name with true distaste and anger in his voice his eyes simmering with the same emotion.

Roxie was about to reply when her mobile started ringing she quickly checked the caller and it was Melissa trying to get hold of her again. Without wanting to make her worry she answered the cal keeping both eyes on Krad, who was just watching intently.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Melissa asked as soon as the call was answered and Roxie could hear the faint tone of relief because of the call being answered.

"I'm feeling a lot better, passed out a little earlier though. At least I think I did, I could have just blanked a good 10 minutes of my life doing nothing." Roxie replied with a little humor to try to not make Melissa worry about her as much."

"Aww, I hope you are ok. What are you doing now though? I hope you're getting plenty of rest, you need it."

"Well I just woke up a few minutes ago." She was thinking about whether she should tell Melissa about Krad, she looked at him signaling a question of if she should or not but he gave no hints about anything so she decided on her own. "Someone broke into my house." She looked at him again, his perfect face still showing no change in emotion or any hint of shock or surprise.

"Really? Who? Did you call the police?" Melissa asked enthusiastically after hearing some relatively exciting news.

"Yes, he's called Krad no I didn't call the police." Roxie replied to each of the questions in order, surprisingly not finding it weird that she hadn't called the police even though she knew she should have.

"Krad!" Melissa exclaimed in shock and it struck confusion at Roxie. 'Does Melissa know who Krad is?' Roxie asked herself then putting her question into words.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Sorta, maybe for like ten minutes or something. He kinda gave me the creeps. Why has he broken into your house?"

"He say's he hiding from a dude called Dark."

"Oh, never heard of him. So anyway, do you think that you'll be able to make it for the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. So what are you doing now?"

"Looking for Daisuke." Melissa's voice went dark as soon as she answered the question and all emotion of happiness had just turned into anger after she got reminded of what she was actually doing.

"Has he run off again?" Roxie asked sympathetically understanding how she felt.

"Yeah, we were just having a normal conversation when he freezes. I ask him 'are you ok?' but instead of answering he turns runs away and yells back 'sorry, gotta go!' you can imagine how pissed I am."

"He seems to do that a lot doesn't he."

"You're not kidding. And sure as hell gets on my nerves, but I gotta go now, have to find him before last lesson so that we won't get into trouble.

"Ok bye." Roxie cancelled the call knowing feeling sorry for Melissa because she knew Daisuke wouldn't be there, because his other self was chasing Krad. As she turned she saw that Krad had disappeared leaving a pile of clean white feathers after him.


	11. Arguements

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 11: Arguements

"Daisuke! Oh for god sake where is he? This annoys me to death, always running off. Daisuke where are you?"

"Melissa!" Melissa turned to the familiar voice that came from behind her.

"Oh finally, where did you go?" she asked with a displeased tone in her voice.

"I needed the toilet, sorry." He said in an ashamed tone while looking down at the floor like a child who had just been scolded.

"Whatever." Melissa said sourly as she turned in a huff, far too annoyed with him to have a decent conversation without stressing at him.

"Melissa? Melissa! Wait." He cried after her retreating figure.

"No! Go away!" as she was storming off Daisuke caught a hold of her wrist forcing her to stop so that she wouldn't damage it. She turned to look at him sternly anger still clear on her face. "I can explain."

"Well go on then, explain. Explain why you can't go a day without running away from me, how we can never have normal conversation without you bolting off somewhere. Do you hate me? Or get sick of me or something?" Melissa fiercely assaulted Daisuke with her words determined to get on answer from him.

"No. It's not you." He said quietly while looking down.

"Then what? Go on tell me." Melissa demanded still filled with anger.

"I… I can't." he said just as quiet as before and still not looked at her enraged eyes that he knew she had on her face.

"Just as I thought." She said bitterly as she turned and walked away leaving Daisuke stunned and alone.

Next day…

"Hi Melissa." Roxie called to her friend while walking down to meet her.

"Hi Roxie." Melissa called back, Roxie then met her friend and they started walking side by side to go into school.

"Dance tonight, are you looked forward to it?" Roxie said enthusiastically to her friend who seemed to be very silent.

"I'm not going." Melissa said plainly and low anger and sadness mixed into her tone.

"Why?!" Roxie asked shocked at how her friend was just going to drop out of going to the dance.

"Me and Daisuke sort of had an argument." She replied in the same monotone voice.

"What about?" she asked sympathetically to her friend who hadn't really looked at anyone since they arrived. In fact se was glaring at most people for some reason, probably because of the mood she was in.

"About the fact that he keeps running off and never telling me why."

"But maybe he can't tell you because you wouldn't understand if he did."

"He couldn't possibly know that." Melissa argued back, angry and stressed, letting all her rage flail out at people. "And you're talking like you know why he does run off all the time."

"I don't" Roxie said defensively

"Roxie." Melissa started, a lot calmer now and more sad than angry. "If you know something please tell me." Roxie could hear the hurt coming from her friend's voice and she realized how close she really was to tears at this point. It upset her that she had to lie to her friend but she no choice so she just slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything."

"Alright then."

"But hey, you should still come to the dance, it'll still be fun."

"Well…"

"Come on, you said you would go anyway."

"Alright then."

"Cool."

All through that day Melissa was avoiding Daisuke as much as possible but it was hurting her inside every time she took a glance at him. Roxie told Satoshi about the strange encounter with Krad, but he didn't really say anything at all. She also mentioned that Melissa and Daisuke had an argument with each other and that she was avoiding him.

"But she's still going to the dance?" He asked as soon as she was done talking.

"Yeah, I talked her into it."

"That's good I'm sure she'll enjoy herself."

"Yeah, if she's worried about things then it would probably help her relax a little."

"Is she that upset about what happened?"

"She seems to be. All day today she'd be happy and cheery then when no one's talking it would enter her train of thought and she would be silent and distant. I'm worried about her; I'll hope she'll figure something out. But, in the meantime she'll just have to try and forget it at the dance, or she'll never have a good time."


	12. Drama at the Dance

D. Fan Fiction

Chapter 12: Drama at the Dance

Roxie came arm linked with Satoshi; they were only 10 minutes late. Roxie was wearing her favorite dark blue silk dress with a darker scarf wrapped around her arms. Satoshi was wearing a tailored black tuxedo with a black tie and bright white shirt with a gold silk handkerchief showing from his blazer pocket. Roxie was looking around for her friend and then she saw her in the corner wearing an elegant full length deep purple silk dress with deeper purple jacket that seemed to be velvet and it reached over her arms and down to the top of her calves. Roxie laughed quietly to herself. Melissa always liked to wear long things. When she looked again she noticed that she was deep in thought, and looking very depressed.

"Melissa!" she called, as she did her friend looked up from her dream state and smiled, but Roxie could tell that she was hiding her unhappiness. "We should try and cheer her up." Roxie said quietly to Satoshi.

"Yeah, but how?" they both looked down, he was right there was nothing really that they could do at a dance

"I don't know, but we can at least try something." Then Roxie and Satoshi walked slowly up to their friend who was waiting. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

The night progressed a little and Roxie and Satoshi were dancing when Daisuke came in and started to over to them.

"Hey, is Melissa here?"

"Yeah she's over there." Roxie said while she pointed at where her friend was sat on a table.

"Ok thank you." He said while rushing over to where Melissa was sitting and from where Roxie was she could see that they had made up because they were both smiling. The night progressed further and they were all enjoying themselves although none of them could really dance so after a few attempts they all sat down giggling about how bad they looked. It was getting near the end of the dance and a lot of people had left leaving only the four of them and maybe two others that were leaving. Then a slow song came on.

"Oh I can do this dance it's easy, c'mon Satoshi lets give it a go." Roxie insisted enthusiastically.

"Oh, err, ok then." Roxie dragged Satoshi by the arm to the dance floor and they both got into position while Melissa and Daisuke waved at the table trying to not laugh at Satoshi.

"Do you want to dance Melissa?" Daisuke asked her as they were watching their friends.

"Ok then." They both walked to the dance floor and got into their positions "I warn you I'm not very good."

"Don't worry about it. It's a slow dance, nothing to it."

"Alright then."

Roxie noticed that Satoshi wasn't looking very well and he seemed to be restraining something.

"Satoshi what's wrong?" but before he could reply he collapsed to his knees and was breathing weakly but heavily.

"Satoshi!" He was shaking violently and gasping for air. "Satoshi what's going on? Satoshi!" he seemed to be struggling more and then went to all fours and still shaking violently, all Roxie could do was stand in shock and horror while watching her friend being in complete agony. Then Roxie saw that his hair was turning blonde and longer rapidly. Also he seemed taller or bigger, then he stood up and Roxie realized that it wasn't Satoshi anymore and she recognized the new elegant face.

"Krad?" she asked nervously with a scared tone in her voice.

"You remembered me." Roxie was just in shock, she had no clue what was going on. She didn't know reality from dream and was hoping that this was just a strange nightmare and that she would wake up soon.

"Roxie come and sit down." Melissa said softly while guiding her to a table with seats while Krad was watching intently. Then they pasted Daisuke who seemed to be on edge and glaring at Krad which confused Melissa a little. Melissa sat Roxie down carefully and tried to snap her out of her daze. Then she felt a powerful gust whip past her then she heard a crash from a wall at the other side of the room. She looked towards to where the crash had been heard and so did Roxie who seemed to have finally snapped out of her robot mode.

"What happened?" She asked, but her question was on deaf ears as Melissa was just staring straight ahead.

"Daisuke!" Melissa saw that he had been thrown into the wall and into the lighting equipment. Melissa rushed over to where he was lying to see if he was alright. Roxie was watching all the commotion from afar and she saw that Krad was raising his arm to attack Daisuke again. But this time Melissa would be caught in the blast. Thinking quickly she hurried in front of Krad and blocked the way to her friends hoping that this would work. It did, Krad lowered him arm but had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Please move Roxie, I don't want to harm my masters girlfriend." He said in a humorous tone with a sinister smile on his face.

"No! You can't make me. And you won't hurt my friends."

"Daisuke!" Roxie turned to her friends shocked voice.

"Daisuke!" Melissa screamed again at the unconscious boy who had still not responded to her cries.

"Daisuke!" this time her tone was angry instead of hurt. There was still no response and Melissa could see that he was changing. His hair was going darker and longer until the colour matched her purple dress. And he had gotten a lot taller making it s that the baggy tuxedo just about fit him. This new person opened his eyes and Melissa saw that they were also darker more like a garnet colour instead of ruby. Then he stood up leaving Melissa in shock just like Roxie.


	13. Battle at the Dance

D. Fan fiction

Chapter 13: Battle at the Dance

"So Dark, you finally decided to show up. I was wondering when that would happen." Krad spoke to Dark with a sly and cunning tone, causing a shiver to run up Roxie's spine.

"Yeah got bored of just hanging around I guess. And besides, I have an uncontrollable urge to kick your ass." He said playfully, getting on Krad's nerves.

"Maybe you should have waited." He said angered

"Why! You didn't!" Dark shouted back at him

"Because you have given me an easy weapon to use against you." Then Krad turned his gaze to the person behind Dark and Dark looked behind him to see Melissa still in shock, completely open for one of Krad's attack, and Dark realized what he had done.

Melissa was sat there staring into space completely defenseless against one of Krad's assaults. Dark's face twisted with anger and he snapped his head towards Krad with a snarl on his face.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, and I am." Krad smiled a sinister grin and raised his arm to use another attack.

"NOOO!!" Roxie realized what was going to happen and ran in front of Krad blocking his attack. As soon as she did he looked at her sternly while lowering his arm.

"Move out of the way. I don't want to hurt my master's girlfriend." He laughed sinisterly and smirked at the auburn haired girl who was now frightened of the strange person who had taken over Satoshi's body.

"N…No! I won't let you hurt my friend."

"Getting nervous are we? You seem to be stuttering." Roxie didn't know what else she could do, she realized that Krad didn't care whether she got hurt or not. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?" Roxie still didn't reply. Then she saw Dark walk past her.

"Go to Melissa." He said plainly to her, Roxie quickly did what she was told and hurried to her friend.

"Melissa? Melissa! Snap out of it." She said while clicking her fingers in front of her eyes Melissa quickly came to her senses and looked at Roxie with a shocked and confused expression.

"Roxie what's going on? What happened to Daisuke?"

"I don't know right now but I'm sure everything will be explained later." Then they both heard crashing sounds going on all around them. From what they could tell, Dark and Krad were fighting and it seemed Krad was winning. Every chance he got he used some sort of magic against Dark while Dark was just dodging the blows not using any magic of his own to fight back. Then Krad used another blast of magic but it missed Dark and went straight for Roxie and Melissa knocking them against a wall and causing them to fall unconscious. At that moment Krad stopped his next attack because of what he had just done while Dark watched in horror at what just occurred. Then Dark mumbled something and created a black vortex directed at Krad. Then he quickly flew over to him getting ready to kick. Krad then realized what was going on and tried to block the attack but was too late and he crashed into the wall at the other side of the room. Before he good get up Dark slammed him down with his foot preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Bastard I should kill you!" Dark screamed Krad looked up in fear at Darks enraged face.

"_Dark you can't kill him!"_ Daisuke's voice just barely reached Dark as he woke up realizing what was happening _"And what happened to me?"_

"Just calm down Daisuke, I wasn't really going to kill him. And sorry for dragging you into this but you did get yourself knocked out."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh cool it Daisuke." Dark said as he turned his attention back to Krad ready to strangle him.

"No, I won't let you hurt him. He's still Satoshi, and Satoshi is my friend." Then Dark relented and transformed back and Krad let Satoshi take over at the same time. Roxie and Melissa woke up at last and saw that hall had been completely trashed from the battle that had gone on. Then they saw Daisuke and Satoshi talking at the other side of the room.

"Great you're back to normal." Daisuke said enthusiastically but his voice was weak because of the damage Dark and he, had received during the fight.

"Yeah." Satoshi replied weakly himself. He then got up and walked out of the hall then out of the school leaving everyone staring slightly shocked but Daisuke was still knelt down feeling weak faint, before long he collapsed to the floor.

"Daisuke!" Melissa rushed over to where he was lying while Roxie ran after Satoshi, refusing to be left behind by him.

"Satoshi! Wait!" they were both outside and Roxie fell to her knees finding that they were weaker than she thought, with all that went on. Satoshi looked back and ran over too her and knelt down beside her. "What's going on Satoshi?"

"It's a long story, and I can't really explain right now."

"Try to."

"I can't"

"Yes you can! Even if it is just enough to at least understand." Satoshi looked at Roxie in the eyes, softly and saw her sad and confused expression unmoving from her face. He knew that he would have to tell her, otherwise she would never understand, and she may leave him forever.

"Very well."


	14. Shock

**D. Fan fiction**

**Chapter 14: Shock**

Satoshi looked down at his feet for a while, while he was thinking about how he could exactly explain what was going on to Roxie.

"Well you probably already know that me and Krad are kind of like the same person, but not if you understand?" He quietly for a start. "I guess it's similar to multiple personality disorder only it is actually another person that is inside me." Satoshi continued, gaining the confidence to look into Roxie's eyes.

"So to put things bluntly, you and Krad share the same body?" Roxie asked, just getting confused at Satoshi's logical way of explaining things.

"Yeah, but Krad only come out if certain conditions are met." He replied looking down again.

"Conditions?" Roxie asked, moving her head down to try and keep in eye contact with him.

"Well there's a few but the main one is..." Satoshi then mumbled a small word but Roxie didn't here it and she was patiently waiting but still didn't get an answer.

"Is...?" she prompted.

"...Love." he finally said, a bit louder so everyone could hear.

"Oh!, that explains quite a few things." She said a lot louder, finally thankful that she knew what was actually going on with Satoshi, especially with his disappearing acts.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but I was scared of what your reaction would be."

"No it's OK. I understand."

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Not shocked or surprised or anything like that?" He asked confused but pleased at the time.

"Nope. Well I guess I am little shocked and surprised. But I am more disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. You've had me so worried about you recently."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

"It's fine. I don't mind that much. Hey do you think that we should go home, the dance has pretty much ended and I think we are both pretty tired."

"Yeah, let's go. And with that Roxie and Satoshi walked away slowly there hands started to come together, without them realizing it there arms had linked and Roxie's head slumped onto Satoshi's shoulder while walking, just happy to be with him.

Meanwhile...

Melissa was knelt next to the still unconscious Daisuke,she had done her best to stop his wounds he had gained from bleeding and oddly continued to poke him because she didn't really know what else she could do, other than just think about what had actually gone on in the past half hour. (While still poking him). A while went by and there was still no response from Daisuke. Melissa knew that he was just resting because after checking him pulse and his breathing he was perfectly fine.

After realizing that he wasn't going to wake up for a while she decided that she should at least get him outside to prevent them from getting locked into the school.

"Sorry Daisuke, but I'm gonna have to drag you."

Melissa carefully grabbed hold of his wrists being careful not to touch any sores he could have on them and started to drag him out of school. "Gawd, it probably looks like I've killed him or something." Melissa finally managed to get him out side and partway down a street before deciding to give up and look at the town lights.

"And this was supposed to be a good night." Melissa said with a sigh.

"Guess I should apologize for that, huh." The voice startled Melissa as it made her jump, and she realized that it was not Daisuke's voice any more. When she looked she saw that It wasn't Daisuke any more and he had transformed into the same person as before.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked sternly, still slightly confused as to what was going on with both Daisuke and Satoshi.

"I'm Dark," He replied with a charming grin. "And I'm sorry for giving you a fright earlier" he said more sincerely. While turning his head away from the girl and to the lights that where set before him from the town.

"It's OK." Melissa replied at last while she was still recovering from the small she she had gained with everything that had gone on at the dance. She that she definitely needed to go home, and soon before her mind went completely. She had no clue what was really going on with Daisuke but she needed to get away from this person if she wanted to keep her sanity. "Well, I've got to go, my mum and dad will be worried about me. Bye." Then she started to get up of the floor when a hand gripped her left arm, preventing any more moment. She looked back at Dark who was now staring his glistening amethyst eyes into hers. You're planing on walking home by yourself when it is this dark. You stupid girl." then in a quick second Dark felt a sharp sting on his left cheek then looked and saw Melissa's angered face staring right at him.

"Don't you dare call me stupid. You don't even now me you jerk. Now what did you do with Daisuke?"

Meanwhile...

Roxie and Satoshi had arrived at Roxie's house, there were no light's on because Roxie's parents were away with work so it was empty. Satoshi shuffled his feet a little then looked back at the waiting Roxie.

"So I'll see you Monday then?" He asked at last.

"Yeah." Roxie said, still slightly expecting more from him, as he continued to shuffle his feet.

"Well, bye then." He said, disappointing Roxie more as he turned and started walking away.

"Bye" she said quietly to herself as when he left. Then she unlocked her door and and walked inside her house. As soon as she walked in properly and shut the door she fell to her knees still socked at everything that had gone on and now being able to let it all just hit her. "Right, I'll go to bed and I'll realize that it was all some strange and twisted dream, yeah that's what I'll do." She said to herself shakily then proceeded to make her way upstairs to her room. As soon as she entered her room she went to the bed and fell asleep leaving all of her clothes on tried tried to fall into a slumber. An hour past and she was still led there, eyes wide open, still in complete shock and realizing that it all wasn't a dream.

_**I'm really sorry for the long delay, I've had a bunch of school work to sort out, put it's finally here, hop you like it. Please review.**_

_**Killing reality.**_


	15. Recovering?

**D. Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter 15: Recovering?**

After the incident at the dance Melissa And Roxie were at home for the weekend, Melissa didn't really get told a lot by Dark and had to wait for Daisuke to 'wake up' as Dark put it to get a decent explanation. When Daisuke did come around Melissa didn't really get a full grasp of what was going on, but got the gist of it. Not wanting to probe further when Daisuke was hurt, she set off for home. Still not being allowed to go herself as she was soon caught up by Daisuke, saying it was not his idea 'Yeah right' she thought to herself. For the rest of the weekend Melissa and Roxie turned of their phones and made sure that no one bothered them while they tried to recover from all the shock they had had got from the dance.

"Morning" It was Melissa's mum coming into her room with the usual wake up call at half past six.

"Ugh!" Melissa replied tiredly as she slowly got up and got ready for the slow Monday at school. After she was ready she got her guitar ready for her lesson at dinner with Nicole.

"Are you Sure you'll be all right? You haven't been yourself all weekend. Her mum asked as she was just about to leave for school.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Melissa replied in the most convincing voice she could muster while waiting to be able to leave the house.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Her mum probed.

Melissa considered what would happen if she did tell her mum everything and shuddered at the thought.

No I'm fine thank you. Bye" She said quickly as she was about to about the door and leave.

"OK, bye"

Then Melissa turned and opened her front door to be surprised to see Daisuke waiting for her.

"Argh! How did you know where I lived?" Melissa asked surprised, completely forgetting about Friday.

"Well...Um..." Daisuke started nervously, remembering Friday night himself. Then Melissa realized that she had asked a stupid question and looked back at Daisuke.

"Doesn't matter. What do you want?" she said kindly to him so that he wouldn't look so nervous any more.

"Well... I was hoping that we could walk to school together. If you want." He said quietly while looking down at his feet.

"Well... It sounds good and all that, but I've got a better idea. You could come in the car with me, but you have to ask my dad very nicely, and you would have to put up with his crap music he tends to listen to."

"OK" He said more cheerfully, thankful for the fact that he doesn't have to walk up the big hill to get to school, and for the fact that he would be with Melissa.

Melissa's dad agreed to take them both and Melissa sat in the back of the car instead of the front so she wouldn't leave Daisuke out. And because she wanted to sit next to him. On the way to school there was long awkward silence, even from Melissa's dad who usually swears at other drivers. (Jokingly) They were still silent when they were walking into school.

"So did you have a good weekend?" Daisuke bravely asked Melissa eventually, after mulling over what he should say.

"What do you think?" She replied more harshly than intended but didn't make any move to correct herself.

"I guess not. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." He said sadly to her.

"No it's OK, if you told me sooner I probably wouldn't have understood. It's just that I needed time to think everything through." Everything went silent once again and when they got inside they saw Satoshi looking very troubled. "What's wrong Satoshi?" Melissa asked as she and Daisuke walked up to him, there was no answer. This time Daisuke tried.

"Satoshi, are you OK? Tell us what's wrong you're worrying us." Daisuke asked gently, trying to calm him down.

"She hasn't come." He eventually replied nervously.

"Who Roxie?" Melissa asked "It's still early yet, she's probably on her way give her some time. And you have to consider that she did receive quite a shock on Friday, so she might even still be recovering, and if she doesn't show up today then we'll all go to her house after school to check on her"

"She may still be in shock...and it's all my fault." Satoshi said quietly looking down to the floor, then he suddenly felt a sting on the side of his face and he looked up to see an angered Melissa staring furiously at him.

"It's nobodies fault!" She screamed at him.

"Yeah Satoshi, It's no ones fault, it was just something that we can't seem to avoid at the moment."

"Yeah. He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"Well the only thing I really remember of anyone getting hurt properly was when Daisuke got blown across the room." Melissa said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! I bet that must have been funny to watch." Satoshi said, cheered up already.

"It was." Melissa replied while Daisuke was flicking his head between them both

"Hey!" He said at last.

"Don't worry, I was concerned about you too." Melissa reassured him.

"Thanks."

Melissa, Daisuke and Satoshi carried on talking together and were having a laugh but Roxie still didn't show and although they didn't show it or saying it...they were worried.

The end of the day came at last and Melissa was waiting for the two boys to arrive so that they could make their way to Roxie's house and see if she was all right. She didn't have to wait long when they both came around the corner.

"So is everyone set, no one will get into trouble for getting home late?" Melissa asked them.

"I live alone." Satoshi said plainly

"There isn't any stealing to be done tonight so I'll be OK, if mums wants to know where I am then she can call like any other parent." Melissa just looked at them as it they were aliens with the information that they just blurted out at her.

"Okaay then. Lets go."

_**And that's chapter 15 done and dusted, Please review and I'll try and update quicker.**_


	16. The Visit

**D. Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 16: The visit**

Melissa, Daisuke and Satoshi were all walking in complete silence towards Roxie's house, a very uncomfortable silence between them and making them all feel awkward. Finally when they got there Melissa knocked cautiously on the door waiting for an answer. At first no one came then they heard the door unlocking and Roxie slowly peered her head around the door.

"Hi, we came to see if you were OK." Melissa said cheerfully, relived to be finally able to break the silence, and to see that Roxie looked OK.

"Yeah, I'm OK, thanks. Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure, Daisuke and Satoshi are here too. They were worried too."

"That's fine, they're welcome as well" after the short greeting everyone slowly walked inside lead through by Roxie.

"Take it that everyone is still on that holiday then?" Melissa asked after seeing that the house was completely empty except for the four that were there now.

"Yup, still away, you can take a seat if you like."

"Thanks," Melissa said while taking her seat. "So you've been alone all weekend?"

"Yeah. It's been OK though."

"Why didn't you call or anything, we could have done something." Melissa said to her worriedly.

"I know I know, (Said honestly) I guess I just forgot." Roxie replied with the best lie she could think of, still knowing that she would never be able to properly lie to Melissa, knowing that Melissa was probably feeling the same over the weekend.

"It's all right, I suppose. So how come you weren't at school today, we were all worried about you."

"I don't know." Roxie replied honestly. "I guess I was just feeling a little unwell.

"All right then." the four of them continued talking late into the afternoon and Melissa noticed that Roxie was casting wary glances at Satoshi when he wasn't looking. She wasn't the only one that noticed, Daisuke caught her doing it as well. He also noticed that Melissa seemed to be avoiding Satoshi a little more as well.

While they were in the middle of a conversation Melissa's phone started playing her ringtone while vibrating in her pocket shocking her a little.

"Oh hold on a sec." Melissa answered her phone while everyone was just staring at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. They soon realised that she was answering questions that were directed to her from her mother.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at Roxie's house."

"_Why?"_

"Because I wanted to see if she was OK. She wasn't at school today."

"_Well you should have told me."_

"I did, I said I may or may not be late home today. And I wouldn't have been able to tell you during the day because I don't have any credit. You probably forgot or didn't hear me or something."

"_No, I think I remember. But come home NOW! OK?"_

"OK."Melissa disconnected the phone and looked at everyone who was still staring at her. "I've got to go home, mum forgot that I was going to be home late today." Melissa stood up, collected her things and headed towards the front door, Daisuke, Satoshi and Roxie behind her. Melissa, Daisuke and Satoshi were outside, while Roxie remained inside stood by the door. "So will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, should be."

Good. We'll see you tomorrow then." Melissa said when she turned and walked away, Satoshi and Daisuke remaining with her. "You know you two didn't have to leave just because I did, you could have stayed."

"No, I couldn't" Satoshi answered. "I noticed that Roxie seemed to be a little wary of me."

"Well, you can't really blame her. I mean it was a big shock. Thank god I wasn't that bad when I found out about Daisuke, but then again, Dark wasn't set out to start killing people whereas Krad was." then Melissa started to go a separate way from them to head of home, leaving Satoshi in his thoughts."

"Hey where are you going?" Daisuke called from behind Melissa when she turned and saw him just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Home. Did you miss that conversation?"

"Oh yeah. Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you're feeling up for it." Melissa answered to him, when she did his face lightened with a smile and he ran towards her to catch up with her.

"Yeah." He replied enthusiastically. Then they slowly started to walk home, not in an awkward silence but a comfortable one. And it wasn't that long before they were in a conversation.

_**Another chapter done, just want to say thank you to all the viewers and visitors to this fanfic, I hope you will continue reading it. And I want to thank **_

_**~CrimsonLaurana**_

_**~dark-grim-reaper**_

_**~midnight star237**_

_**For adding the story to their favourites. And I especially want to thank Sapphiet for giving a review to every chapter and also for adding the story to their favourites. I'm glad you all like it :) I'll be sure to update soon.**_


	17. Another Battle

**D. Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 17: Another Battle**

_**Hi, finally doing another chapter, thank you again Sapphiet for helping me out again.**_

_**Just letting you guys know that this is carried on from when Daisuke and Melissa are walking home.**_

"You said earlier that 'There's nothing to steal tonight' Does that mean you are a thief?" Melissa asked casually to her red-headed friend.__

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Daisuke asked, in shock about what he had just heard.

"No, I didn't know." She replied sternly "Is it true?"

"Well, kinda. Dark is a phantom thief so he is the one that goes out stealing artworks."

"Oh, so you're not the thief?"

"No."

"That's OK then. So Dark is kinda famous?" she asked casually, yet again.

"Yeah. You never heard of him?"

"Nope." She replied plainly. Daisuke gave a little giggle as Dark's ego was hurt. "What's so funny?" Melissa asked as she just caught the end of his giggling.

"Ha, Ha, Dark. His Pride has just been crushed, Ha, Ha."

"So you and Dark can talk to each other?"

"He, He, Yeah." Then Daisuke abruptly stopped laughing as he felt Dark's rage pass over into his mind as a warning and carried on walking with Melissa being careful not to tick Dark off any more than he had to.

Meanwhile...

Satoshi was taking a long slow walk home, carefully trying to process what was going on. Still deep in thought he turned a corner and walked straight into a lamp-post, breaking his big glasses. Not knowing where he was going he decided to call Roxie. (Speedial 1)

"Hello." The quiet and wary voice spoke through the phone.

"Hello? Roxie?" (Stupid question.)

"Well yeah, you did ring _my _mobile. And you know that there is no one else in my house so who else is it going to be?"

"Ah, that's a good point. I shall remember that."

"Good. Now what is it?"

"Huh?" Satoshi replied confused.

"Well you did ring me for something didn't you. What is it?"

"Oh, well I hate to admit it but I've broke my glasses and I can't really see where I am going, and I hate to ask but could you guide me home?" He asked nervous, even more nervous of the reply.

"But I don't know where you are or where you live." Roxie replied.

"...I can tell you."

"Both?"

"Yes. At the moment I am at Agate street and I'll tell you where I live when you get here."

"OK I'm on my way." Roxie replied enthusiastically. Once she hung up the line she quickly got out of the house and hurried to where Satoshi was waiting for her. "I'm on Agate street like he said but I can't seem to find him." As soon as she said that she saw a light shine of a bit off some broken glass. Once she looked closer she saw that is was Satoshi's broken glasses. She quickly turned the corner to see Satoshi on the ground, shaking with pain. "SATOSHI! NO!" But it was too late.

Satoshi was knelt, shaking violently as Roxie watched with horror, desperately clutching onto the shard of his broken glasses. Satoshi was struggling for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes when he suddenly let out a long, loud, pained yell as clear white wings ripped from his back. And it didn't stop there. Satoshi was once again turning into Krad. Roxie was still watching in horror not knowing exactly what battle was going on between them that could cause him so much pain. Eventually the struggles started to stop. Roxie was waiting not sure whether to run or just remain where she was and put herself in danger. Then slowly he started to rise from his position on the ground. Taller and a more sinister aura surrounding her. Then he turned and looked directly at Roxie.

"Hello again."

To Roxie's amazement she felt stunned my the strange enigma in front of her. From the last time she saw him she was petrified, but now he seemed a lot more calm and easier to be around.

"Again?" Roxie asked, the only thing she could muster up to say to him.

"Yeah, this is the third time we have met. The first was in your house when I was hiding from Dark. The second was at the dance, and then there's now. I know because I would never forget someone as special as you."

Stunning Roxie yet again she thought back to the last time they had met.

"Where you threatening me, Dark, Melissa and Daisuke?"

"Well I guess, but I would have never hurt you." he said as sweetly as he could.

"But you did hurt me. And my friends." Krad was stunned himself for a second, but he walked up closer to Roxie and gently took away the shard of glass she had in her now blood covered hands from when she cut herself without realizing. Once the glass was away he miraculously healed them. "Thank you." Roxie said while blushing a bright red, knowing she was blushing she hid her face from the strange being in front of her.

"You're welcome." He replied softly to her, making her blush even more. Then they both heard footsteps coming from around the corner. When they turned to see who it was they saw Melissa and Daisuke. They had heard the violent screams coming from Satoshi and hurried to him.

"Krad." they both stated sourly at the same time. Casting evil glares at him.

"Hello." Krad said in a calm, friendly voice. But they didn't answer him. Melissa was remembering the night of the dance and how he had sent Daisuke flying across the room. Daisuke wasn't trusting anything about it and was considering transforming into Dark. Then Krad gave an evil smirk, and both Melissa and Daisuke leapt out of the way of Krad's blast of magic. Quickly Daisuke transformed into Dark ready to protect himself when necessary. Melissa recovered from the dive and saw that Daisuke had gone and Dark was now standing in front of her. Melissa gazed at the new person, remembering the dance yet again, and also remembering that she slapped him afterwards. While she was staring he turned his head towards her and winked, making Melissa blush a bright red. Then she saw that \Krad was going to strike again and braced herself for the flow of magic that was going to hit her and Dark.

But before Krad released the spell Roxie stepped in front of him. He stopped the burst of energy he was about to release and glared at the girl who had once again prevented him from doing what he wanted.

"Earlier, you apologized for hurting my friends and now you're just going to do it again?" Krad glared harder at Roxie, all traces of kindness gone.

"Dark is your friend?" Krad asked in a dark threatening but slightly off tone voice.

"W... Well I guess I don't really know him well enough to think of him as one."

"Well then, I won't hurt Melissa OK?" without waiting for an answer Krad shot up into the air , preparing to cast another flare of magic. Dark immediately followed after him using his familiar 'Wiz' as his wings to keep him in flight. The battle was going on for a while. Both of them attacking violently. After a while both fell to the ground in a thud. Dark landed near Melissa while Krad landed near Roxie.

_**Another chapter finished. Thank you for taking the time to read it. And please review. ^^**_


	18. Aftermath

**D. Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 18:Aftermath**

Melissa quickly rushed over to where Dark had landed and saw the damage that had been done. His forehead had a gash that was oozing out blood, the left side of his bottom lip had been split and a blood patch was rapidly growing on the right side of his body.

"Dark?" Melissa said in a quiet worried voice. As she did he started to move. He then slowly opened his amethyst eyes and tried to sit up but was too weak and flopped back down painfully to the ground again. He tried again but this time he didn't fall back down. Instead Melissa was holding him up and was looking at him with worried soft eyes.

Krad on the other hand recovered quickly and was getting ready to attack again when Roxie grabbed hold of his wrist, preventing him from any more movements.

"Stop please!" Roxie desperately pleaded, hoping to be able to get through to Krad and stop him from causing any more harm. But her plead was on deaf ears as he continued to struggle against her tight grip that she only made tighter with all of his attempts to break free. "Don't you think you've done enough?" Roxie asked softly. He then took a look around and saw what he had done, then looked back at Roxie with a shocked and confused look on his face, wondering how and why he did such a thing. Then in a sudden he collapsed to his knees, finally feeling the effects of the damage that had been inflicted on him. Then both Dark and Krad returned to their original selves, both unconscious. Roxie and Melissa looked up at each other with hopeless expressions on their faces.

The next day at school Daisuke and Satoshi didn't come. Roxie and Melissa didn't talk to each other out of confusion. They were just trying to figure out what the hell actually happened the day before.

"I'm going to see Daisuke after school and see if he is OK." Melissa spontaneously said while everyone was having their lunch after she had been thinking about it all day.

"You should." Roxie replied "I think I'm going to see Satoshi, I'm worried too."

"You worried about Satoshi or Krad?" Melissa asked teasingly to her.

"I don't know yet." Roxie replied quietly her head sinking low in thought. "What about you? Are you worried about Daisuke or Dark?" Roxie asked, seriously instead of teasingly.

"I'm not sure yet either." They were both silent again waiting impatiently for the end of the day to come. Melissa sent a text to her mum saying that she would be home late, a simple 'OK' was the reply.

The end of the day came at last and Melissa hurried out of school and started to power-walk to Daisuke's house. When she got to the door she hesitated, wondering about what she would say. After five minutes of thinking she finally rung the buzzer on the Niwa families home. There was no answer so Melissa sighed whilst turning the other way to get home. She didn't get very far when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Daisuke calling from a top floor window.

"Hold on I'll let you in." He shouted to her.

Meanwhile...

Roxie nervously walked up to Satoshi's house, she was just about to knock when the door flew open showing a now very surprised looking Satoshi.

"Roxie?" He asked stunned.

"No I'm the bogeyman (Said sarcastically) of course it's me, I needed to check on you, as you weren't in school today. I was worried."

"Oh, well I'm fine. I'm sorry but I've got something to do." As he said that he moved past Roxie and sped off leaving Roxie hurt and unwanted. She slowly, close to tears walked back home.

Meanwhile...

"Daisuke you look terrible, no wonder you weren't in school today. But it was Dark that go hurt how come you've got the injuries?"

"It's because Dark and I share the same body, so we share the same injuries."

"Well that's not fair" Melissa stated, slightly upset about the idea of having to see both boys get hurt. "And do you not have a first aid kit or anything?" She asked, shock slightly toning her voice at the fact that his wounds hadn't been seen to properly.

"No, not really." He said nervously, expecting some sort of stressing at for not looking after himself when he should. Just like his mother would. Only slightly weirder.

"Oh dear." Melissa sighed "you're lucky I carry one around with me. Now sit down and keep as still as possible." She demanded sternly. Daisuke obediently did as he was asked as Melissa was rooting around in her bag looking for the first aid kit. Eventually she found it. She zipped open the green bag and pulled out a pack on stick on stitches.

Roxie was slowly walking back started to feel angry instead of upset and hurt and cursing Satoshi repeatedly under her breath not really meaning anything she said. After fuming into nothingness she decided to go over the possibilities of why he would just speed off like that. Halfway through thinking her phone started to ring. She checked who it was, and it was no other than Satoshi. "He better to be apologizing." she said to herself yet again as she was just about to answer the call. "Hello."

"Hello, Roxie." Satoshi's voice came from the other end of the receiver. She couldn't be sure but his voice did sound saddened.

"Hi Satoshi. Do you need something?" Roxie asked in an impatient tone, still slightly angry at him.

"Well I wanted to apologize. It's just that, I couldn't hang abut because Dark is supposed to be stealing something tonight and I'm needed to set up the security."

"You could have just told me that from the start! But I accept your apology. But I have to ask. Do you really think that Dark will be any sort of state to do anything after wheat happened yesterday?"

"Well you never know with Dark, he's fairly unpredictable."

"Well all right then. But if he does come be sure not to hurt him. You do know that you would be hurting Daisuke as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief as he ended to conversation and he carried on setting up the security for the robbery. Krad was trying to talk to him but didn't succeed because of Satoshi's haste to set things up.

"Satoshi!" Krad's Voice finally got heard by the blue haired youth.

"What do you want?" He asked in a hiss, not wanting to talk to the white angel at the present time.

"We need to talk."

"Not now I'm busy ." Satoshi replied still angered by his other half.

"Yes now." Krad getting angered himself by his other self. "It's about Roxie" He finally said, hoping to be able to get his tamers attention to be able to talk to him.

"What about her?" He asked a bit calmer but still impatient. Although hearing anything about Roxie seemed to sooth his thought's a little while he now paid attention to his other half.

"I need tell you something important."

"Get on with it then." Satoshi demanded impatient yet again with the hesitating white angel.

"I think that I might be falling in love with her."

Satoshi froze. He was half expecting this, but it still stunned him slightly.

"I thought so." He replied a lot calmer now. "but what will we do?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry master."

_**Chapter 18 finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it. And please review. ^^**_


	19. Kidnapped

**D. Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter 19: Kidnapped**

Daisuke sat there patiently waiting for Melissa to finish stitching him up.

"There all done. How does it feel?" Melissa asked, finally done with mending him. Daisuke stretched his face and felt where the stitches had been placed.

"Feels good, Thank you Melissa." Melissa blushed bright red at the compliment and looked away quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"Don't mention it." There was a long awkward silence which made them both feel uncomfortable. "So are you doing anything tonight." Melissa asked to break the silence.

"Actually I have to go steal something, in about ten minutes." Daisuke replied sadly.

"Oh. Well. I guess I should go, don't want to keep you, and I don't want to get into trouble with my mum. I'll see you tomorrow OK. Bye." before Daisuke got a chance to say anything back Melissa had left.

Meanwhile...

Roxie was making her way home when she felt a cold shudder run down her back. She could feel some ones eyes watching her from behind but when she turned around she couldn't see anyone. Frightened she quickened her pace. She was just turning the corner to her street when someone covered her mouth. She faintly heard the person say _'I'm sorry'_ before something made her pass out.

When she woke up she saw that she was in a dimly lit room. Right in front of her she saw a large elegant door. _'Where am I? What is this in front of me? What's going on?'_ Roxie was thinking to herself frantically, desperately trying to figure out what was going on, and what happened.

"You're somewhere safe. That in front of you is a forgotten art piece. It's still beautiful but it scares a lot of people. Does it scare you?"

The voice came from behind where she was tied She was scared to answer the dark voice but he was right, in a way. The art piece was scary but she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm still waiting for your answer" The voice said from behind her again.

"Who are you?" Roxie asked, determined not to show her fear of the art, or of him.

"I'm not going to harm you." the voice said. Softly trying to calm her.

"That's not answering my question." she said more sternly, determined to figure out who her kidnapper was. And trying to sound braver than she was feeling. Then she remembered something, this kidnapper had answered the questions she had been thinking she never said those questions out loud. "What are you?" She asked in shock, not fully understanding what was happening any more.

"That's two questions, do you want me to answer both or are you too scared?" the voice said slyly

"Answer them both."

"Very well. I am part of Insomnia, the art piece in front of you. I don't have a name, our creator didn't bother with any of that, he just named the door."

"So you are an art piece?"

"Well done, you've just answered your own question." He said darkly. But although he sounded frightening and scary he seemed kind.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly to him. More confused than scared.

"Well all we are doing at the moment is waiting for your friend." Roxie gasped in shock, he was going to kidnap Melissa too.

X

Melissa was happily waking back home, glad that Daisuke was all right. Then she felt a chill run down her spine, she had only just walked out of the house and a few steps and she all ready felt like she was being watched and followed. She stopped in her tracks and looked around her. She got her school tie and removed a long pin she kept on the inside. As hopeless as it seemed she was ready to use it if necessary. Then she felt a gust of wind and braced herself for anything. Then in a sudden she saw a hand in front of her. Thinking fast she got the pin and stabbed the coming hand with it. There was a pained and angered yell from the male voice behind her. Before letting him recover she ran back to Daisuke's house hoping to get away from the stranger. She got to the door, constantly looking behind her, in case the stranger was still following her. She was just about to ring the doorbell when she felt the cold chill again. Knowing she didn't have much time she yelled Daisuke's name as loud as she could before she felt someone grab her. She starting feeling weak and felt like she was slipping into a dream. She was closing her eyes when she heard someone shout her name, she recognized it being Dark's voice.

Melissa woke to see Roxie worriedly staring at her. She then looked at the strange door in the same room as them.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly .

"You're safe." Melissa was surprised to hear a males voice instead of Roxie's answer her question.

"That's all he will tell us." Roxie then said to Melissa who was still staring at the strange door.

"What is this?" She asked still staring at it.

"It's an art piece." The voice and Roxie said together. "Dark is supposed to be stealing it tonight." The voice continued.

"So we are at the museum then." Melissa stated smugly, she remembered that Daisuke had briefly said some thing about a museum. There was no answer and Melissa was grateful that she was able to reach her phone. She briefly got it out and secretly texted Daisuke her and Roxie's location. The text back said _'I'll come get you, Dark x'._ Melissa smiled and carefully signalled to Roxie that help was coming. After a few minutes of silence the voice from behind whispered. _'It's time.' _before walking up to the door and opened the huge art piece revealing three large mirrors. Melissa and Roxie both felt a invisible pull at their chests then before they knew it they had been pulled into the mirror.

_**That's another Chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review ^^**_


	20. A new helper

**D. Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 20: A new helper **

Dark was quickly rushing to the museum, he saw that Satoshi was waiting on the roof for his appearance. Dark swooped down and landed and quickly dodged one of Satoshi's attempts to capture then he quickly slammed him harshly against the wall and explained that Melissa and Roxie had been kidnapped. They quickly made their way to the basement of the museum after Satoshi had called off all the security. When they got there they opened the doors and saw that Melissa and Roxie was collapsed on the floor in front of Insomnia. Dark rushed over to where Melissa was laid while Satoshi ran over to Roxie. Dark turned to look at the huge after getting no response from Melissa and was surprised to see that Daisuke was being reflecting beside him. Satoshi did the same and saw Krad being reflected as well, this confused them both. Then Dark felt himself growing weaker and weaker and being more drained. When he looked into the mirror again he saw that Daisuke was no longer being reflected with him. He looked over to where Satoshi was and was surprised to see Krad instead off him looking in shock at the mirror in front of them. Both of them feeling drained they collapsed on the floor.

Inside the mirror...

Melissa woke carefully in a bed, she looked around and saw that she was in her room. She reached for her phone to check the time and saw that the battery was dead as it wouldn't turn on. She put in the charger and found that it still wouldn't turn on. She looked to one of her clocks and saw that the hands where gone, she looked to the second and saw that the hands where missing on that as well. Then they both made whirring spinning sounds and ticking uncontrollably she looked around her room and saw that everything seemed to be peeling away from the wall and the vision in her eyes was going blurry. Faces where starting to appear before her scary ones that she would dream. She tried blinking everything away but it wasn't working. She tried waking herself but that wasn't working either. Scared she went over to a corner and huddled up trying to keep out of sight of anything, closing her eyes to block anything out whilst covering her ears while the faces were coming closer to her. The faces grew becoming figures with limbs and being able to move like ghosts, one raised it's arm and reached out towards her.

Meanwhile...

Dark woke to find that every one was still unconscious and that Insomnia had gone.

"Do you want to get them all back?" Dark snapped his head towards where the voice had could from but the stranger was hidden in the shadows and Dark couldn't see who he was.

"Who are you?" Dark asked angrily.

"I'm some one who can help you." The stranger then stepped out of the shadows into a faint light and allowed Dark to see who he was speaking to. He looked no older than 17 but his strange red demon like eyes showed history and wisdom. His long black hair reached amazingly to his ankles but three different coloured streaks were shorter that reached above his hips and framed his face, he had one red streak beside a dark brown on his right whilst he had a lone white one on his left. He was dressed purely in black allowing him to keep to the shadows well.

Dark stepped back a little from the strange boy. He looked around him to see all the sleeping faces and looked at the boy again.

"What happened to them? And who are you?" Dark asked fiercely to him.

"They got pulled into the mirror, and like I said before, I am someone who can help." The boy replied calmly.

"Then at least tell me your name." Dark demanded, a little more calm.

"You can call me Brent." He said with a smile that seemed lonely and sad but gentle and showing trust.

"All right, Brent. How are we going to get them out of that mirror."

"Well first we need to get it back."

"Sort of sound like a plan. Do y'know where it is?"

"Yeah, but first we need to get everyone out of here." As he said that Krad started to stir and woke up alarmed with not feeling the presence of his tamer.

"Dark! I will kill you!" He screamed at the sight of seeing him. Causing Dark to look slightly confused at what he just screamed at him.

"Huh? What did I do?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone. This stumped Krad, and stopped his ranting at nothing and he was left to absorb what was going on. Dark returned to Brent and waited for him to say something. Seeing that nothing was going to said he decided to suggest something.

"Well we could all go to my place but I'm not sure if Daisuke's crazy mother will be too happy about Krad having to stick around."

"Crazy?" Brent looked at Dark in confusion about the comment about his tamers mother.

"You'll find out. But the problem is at the moment is convincing Krad to be helpful in all this." Dark said turning his gaze slightly to him and seeing that he was watching their every move.

"You don't need to worry about that." Krad said calmly to Dark who was immediately surprised at his willing co operation "I'll do anything to save Roxie." Staring softly at Roxie's sleeping face.

"So, my house then. Let's go" Dark said while carefully picking up Melissa as Krad did the same with Roxie. They had got outside and where both about to take off when they stopped and realized that Brent had no way of keeping up with them.

"Don't worry about me. I have ways off flying too." Just as he said that two big black dragon like wings sprouted sharply from his back. Snapping into place. "Let's go, Dark you will have to take the lead." Not saying anything out of shock Dark just give a small nod and set flight with Krad and Brent following close behind.

They all quickly arrived at the Niwa house, Dark and Krad carefully placed the sleeping girls on the sofa. All while Emiko was watching and growing angrier and angrier with every second, waiting for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. Finally Dark took a deep breath and slowly turned to her.

"You better have an explanation for this Dark! Why is Melissa and Roxie unconscious?" She asked while pointing to the luckily unaware sleeping girls. "And why is Krad here!" She asked (more like screamed) while pointing to Krad. "And who is this freaky weird kid?" She finished while pointing to the now slightly hurt Brent.

"Freaky weird kid?" He asked a little shocked and confused but with a slightly angered tone in his voice.

"Err... Brent, no offence or anything but if you value your life. Zip it. She's on a war path.

Five minutes later after Emiko had her rant Dark as calmly as he could explained everything to her, being careful not to boil over in anger. He also explained that Brent was here to help and it's not nice to call him a freaky weird kid.

"Oh." Was her only reply, it was simple and held worry shock and understanding.

"Well C'mon!" Krad started. "We've got to get them back. Oi Brent, you're here to help right? Then why don't you help already?" Krad had lost his cool and was taking it out on Brent who just started glaring waiting for him to finish his pointless rant.

"Very well." He said plainly but angrily and walked up to him slowly. Krad was trying to back away, and also trying to turn away from his cold hard stare that spelled danger but he was just backed against a wall. Then Brent stepped back a couple of paces and raised his hand to Krad's forehead, not touching it, and caused Krad to blackout and collapse.

_**That's the end of another chapter. If anyone is wondering who Brent is he is one of my own Characters and If you are curious as to what he looks like here is a link to him on**_ _**my dA account**_

_**(dA is an art website that people put their artworks, just in case you didn't know ^^)**_

.com/#/d2uvurd

_**Also just want that you for all the views I'm looking forward to receiving more ans please review.**_


	21. Planning

**D.**

**Chapter 21: Planning**

Krad saw a bright light emanate from Brent's hand. When the light faded he saw that he was no longer in the Niwa household and was surrounded in pitch black. Confused he started to walk for a little while, only to see that it was getting him no where. He stopped and looked around again when he saw a very faint light in the distance. He hurried towards it, and as he was nearing it he started to hear a faint sob coming from where the light was. Once he got there he saw that the light he was seeing was a candle soon to burn out, and kneeling beside it, crying he saw Roxie, hands over her eyes. Shoulders shaking. Then he saw who she was kneeling beside, it was Satoshi, lying on the cold black floor lifeless. Panic stricken he rushed over to check but found that his hands slipped through both Roxie and Satoshi. Then he started to feel something strange and Roxie and Satoshi mysteriously vanished before his eyes. Then another wave of light blinded him once again. When he came back to his senses he noticed that he was back in the Niwa household. No one was looking at him, they were all looking at Brent who seemed to be talking to them about something. Annoyed that no one was paying any attention to him he silently strolled over to Dark and tried to punch him in the face, only to find that his hand just slipped straight through. Surprised, he yet again tried to continuously throw punches until after about five minutes one finally landed and Dark yelled in pain. He then quickly snapped his head to Krad and threw his own more powerful punch to the stomach.

After bending over in pain for a bit he remembered what his true intentions were and angrily stomped over to where Brent was sitting, surprised that he could no longer move after a few steps he looked down at his legs to she that there was nothing physically stopping them from moving. He looked back at Brent with a snarl on his face.

"Let me go you Bastard!" Then he felt immense pain searing through his legs as if they were being soaked in acid. Yelling in agony the pain finally stopped and the movement in his legs returned, only using the movement to fall on his knees, sensing that the pain could come back at any moment.

"If you had asked more nicely, it wouldn't have caused you any pain." Brent said slightly smugly.

Krad could feel every one's eyes boring into him, but he tried not to take any notice of them as he remained on his knees trying to force himself out of the mild shock he was in.

Every one had settled down again but no one were talking or looking at each other. Some occasionally cast wary glances at Brent before looking back at the ground or their hands, then Emiko spoke.

"So how do we get them all back?"

"Well..." Brent started. "As I was explaining before to you, Krad and Dark must go and get them all back, but they can only bring back the people they want. For instance Dark can only go and get Melissa and Daisuke, whereas Krad can only go get Roxie and Satoshi and then be able to return with them. But they have to be very careful about it for they cannot get both at the same time, they must get them one at a time. Which can prove to be difficult depending on the children's imagination."

"What exactly could go wrong?" Dark asked.

"Well obviously there is the case of getting the mirror itself back so I can be able to grant you the safest possible passage, that is so that you don't get lost in the children's imagination. With a simpler explanation every thing that happens in the mirror to you would be real, for instance if you were to get injured, Dark, in one of Melissa or Daisuke's dream worlds then it would be as if you are injured in real life and would only disappear once you have returned with them. And If you were to be killed there would be no way of getting any of you back."

Every one went silent again as the information they had heard sunk in.

"So" Dark started a little confused "We just have to survive some dream world stuff until we find them, get them, and then come back?"

"More or less. But once you have found them I will be able to bring you all back my self."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Dark replied with a grin. "In fact it sounds easy."

"I wouldn't get your confidence up at the moment." Krad suddenly said, recovered from his shock and now standing whilst looking at the smug Dark. "I think that freak just let me have a glimpse at what I presumed to be Roxie's dream world, and it wasn't very pretty. In fact it was pitch black. And when I did find Roxie she was crying over a dead Satoshi."

Every one (except Brent) looked at him in shock and with worry.

"That is to be expected. Not every one has pleasant dreams all the time and there is probably something that is going on in Roxie's life that is making her worry about Satoshi's welfare. But I wouldn't worry too much, dreams can change. As can nightmares. Hopefully Satoshi's would be more of a dream than a nightmare. Or maybe this is something that has been induced by the kidnappers and the thieves of the mirror.".

"Well I'm in trouble then when I get into Melissa's dream land. I think she's more of a violent type so who knows what disfiurations I'll get in that place. Daisuke I shouldn't worry about though. His will be a walk in the park. Literally." Dark said a bit smugly but more concerned over his welfare.

"You should be fine as long as you are cautious." Brent said calmly but a look of concern was on his face.

"So" Emiko started. "Where is my precious mirror?"

Every one just looked at her with confusion.

"What? I did ask Dark to steal it in the first place, so I class it at my precious mirror. So no arguing." She finished with a warning scowl on her face.

"You never asked me to do anything. All you did was send the warning letter then tell Daisuke the night before so he was panicky and annoying. Then he eventually relayed the message onto me the next afternoon when I finally asked him what he was so frustrated about. So-" Dark stopped when he noticed that Emiko was getting redder and redder while glaring at him. "Y-Yeah so where is Emiko's precious mirror then?" he asked while averting his gaze from her and getting off the topic.

"Well. I'm not really sure my self completely, it's difficult because I don't know who exactly the people who stole it or why. Or where it could actually be."

Once he finished they heard the television from the next room start a breaking news report. Leaving them to their own devices Daiki (Daisuke's grand father) Left the room to listen to it. He was gone for less than five seconds when he called them all in. They all stared at the T.V screen in shock when they saw the very same mirror they had been talking about had been discovered in the river just ten minutes ago.

"Well we know where my mirror is. Dark, go get it, and no messing up this time." She said with a smile. Dark just stared at her, wondering if she was actually there when the whole conversation at what had happened was taking place. But instead of questioning it, he just sighed.

"Yeah, you bet I won't."

_**That's another Chapter, done and dusted. Sorry for the long update but I have been a little busy (and lazy I guess) but I'll try to make sure that I update a little quicker, and have more in chapters. I have every one is enjoying the story so far. And don't forget to review. ^^**_


	22. Melissa's Dream scape

_**I have to announce that this chapter will have to be rated M, because there's a lot of blood. I know I should have put this rating on some other chapters due to violence but I have a different take on what is proper violence. For instance this chapter would be very mild in violence for me but to others it may not. So Yeah rated M just in case. Sorry for long authors note. Enjoy the chapter. ^^**_

**Chapter 22: Melissa's Dream world**

The next night after finding out where the mirror was located Dark wrote the usual warning letter to the police, after it had said on the news that the mirror was moved to a different museum to avoid any more problems. The notice was televised not that long after.

"Do you think you will be needing any help collecting it?" Krad asked Dark in a mocking sarcastic tone, all while Dark was preparing himself for the night's thieving. Dark just turned and glared at him, not in the mood for any stupidity.

"If you're talking about if there will be any of those thugs showing up, I don't think so. For what I can tell they just ditched the thing and left, I have a feeling that they won't be coming back and the only reason they showed was to test the mirrors powers." Dark said to him in a serious tone that was biting back rage.

Five minutes to the set time Dark had left taking Wiz while leaving every one to watch the T.V coverage. He had only been out the door for a maximum of five minutes when he arrived perfectly on time to the museum.

"That's my Dark for you" Emiko chirped excitedly to everyone while her gleaming eyes were transfixed onto the television screen. Every one just stared at her in confusion. Wondering if she had actually registered the situation, and why Dark had to steal the mirror. Again. Sort of.

Meanwhile at the museum...

"Hmm, so how am I going to actually get this back to the house without dropping to the ground with it's weight? Hmm." Dark pondered out loud to himself while standing in front of the enormous mirror. He had all ready slipped by all the security, no one actually knew for certain if he was here or not. "More importantly how exactly am I going to get it out of the building without being seen or caught." Dark examined his surroundings, there was slight relief to the fact that he was on the top floor. Out of curiosity he tried lifting one side of the mirror to test how heavy it was, surprised to find that it hardly weighed anything. Pleased he tied strong ropes around it to make sure that it was secure and would not fall out of his grip. He then proceeded to make a flashy opening to the roof using a blast of energy to save time. He then shot up to the sky with the mirror tied to his ankle so he could find it a little easier to fly. When he was leaving swarms of security came flooding into the room. Cursing themselves for being late. Dark just gave a mocking goodbye salute while he sped off.

It wasn't long before he got back home. Carefully placing the mirror in a secure spot in the living room.

"Yay, my mirror's here." Every one just stared at Emiko yet again, while Dark just cast a cold glance in her direction, not being in the mood for any sort of stupidity, not even from his tamers mother. Emiko quickly settled down. Finally aware that this was no time to messing around, and joking. Dark settled his eyes back onto the mirror again, then looked at Brent.

"Well. Do you want to get this thing over with or not?" Dark asked him coldly.

"Of course, anything you ask I shall give, but first you and Krad have to decide on who does the collecting first." Brent said plainly, careful not to add sarcasm to his tone while Dark was on the verge of killing anyone who screwed around with him. But what he had actually said seemed to surprise Dark as the shock eminently appeared on his face he then turned to Krad who had the same look on his face.

"Is there like a problem with us both going in at the same time?" Krad asked with anger licking at his tone.

"Well, like a said before you have to collect them one at a time. And that means you have to go in one at a time, otherwise every thing could go wrong and you could all get lost in there forever." Brent explained yet again to Krad, while glaring at him. Every one was just silent while Dark and Krad seemed ready to kill again.

"Fine" Dark hissed. "Does it really matter who goes first?" Brent turned his cold stare onto Dark.

"Like I said before, it all depends on the children's imaginations so who ever has more of a violent imagination should be collected first, otherwise they might start to loose their sanities and never be able to recover." Brent said, his own anger toning his voice at having to repeat himself.

Everyone just turned their gazes on Dark as they all realized who should be collected first.

"Now that's not fair. Do you know how violent she can actually be? It's scary." Dark tried to counter, humour starting to tickle in his voice again. Every one just burst out laughing finding Dark's predicament amusing. "Stop laughing it's not funny. I'll be killed in there." Every one laughed again.

"Well..." Krad started while still giggling.. "You might get lucky and she could be dreaming about ponies or something." Everyone sent out another onslaught of laughter while Dark mockingly glared at Krad.

"Well let's just get it over and done with shall we." Dark said while shuddering at the thought of what might happen to him.

"OK." Brent said while still recovering from his laughing fit "Brace your self." Then as he had done with Krad, he raised his hand to Dark's forehead without touching, and sent a bright light out of his palm engulfing the room in just sheer whiteness.

X

Once the light faded Dark saw that he was no longer in the Niwa house hold, he looked around and saw that he was in town, only it looked dead. Every thing around him was lifeless. Everything was so lifeless that there were even skeletons soaked in blood on the floor as if something had just flown by like the wind while ripping off their skin. Also there was no sound, not a whisper of anything not even wind. It was if the air itself was dead. Frozen to the spot Dark was just looking around in horror. Wondering if Melissa would be near or far. Maybe even as one of these dead things lying across the ground.

"_Try looking in places she would most likely be, like at school or her home, or anywhere else you can think of that she would go to."_ Dark turned all around him looking for the source of the barely heard voice.

"Brent? Was that you?" Dark asked, still looking around in all directions for where he was

"_Yes it's Brent, I tried to appear where you are but it seems that Melissa dreamland would only accept people that she knows otherwise if I had attempted I would have wound up like those corpses that appear to be every where." _Brent Replied snapping Dark out of his momentarily confusion. _"But be careful that you do not get lost. I will help you as much as I can. And also be aware that her dream, or should I say nightmare, could change at any time do be prepared for any sort of change."_

"OK, got it. Thanks Brent." _Man I'm going to get killed in this place. _Dark thought to himself as started towardsthe school. _Better start of somewhere safe. Sort of._

When Dark turned his first corner to get to the school he saw that he wasn't actually alone in this dream scape and that hideous monsters were lurking every where. He quickly evaded attacks that were launched at him. Another came from behind, that he also evaded but not after what seemed like a claw from it's hand nicked his arm causing him to turn and run before he got himself injured even more by the strange creatures.

"Brent!" Dark shouted when he finally got himself to safe area, free from any strange creatures. "Brent answer me. Are you there?"

"_Just barely Dark. What is it. Have you found Melissa yet?"_

"No not yet. I came across some strange things with huge teeth bigger than my head and sharp claws. They were just weird and one of them nicked my arm and OH SHIT!" Dark said while inspecting his arm where he had got hurt.

"_What is it Dark.? What's happened?" _Brent asked in a hasted panic.

"The place where the thing nicked me. Argh. Seems to have gone deeper and now it's just oozing out blood. But before all that. Is there any way you can somehow get rid of those things. I need to get to Melissa quickly. God knows if anything has happened to her in this place." Dark urged out while in pain. He ripped off a strap of clothing and tied it around his wound as a bandage.

"_I'm sorry Dark. I can't get rid of them all completely. And not for a long time either. But I can definitely fix up the wound."_

"Yeah that'll be just as good. All I need is long enough to find Melissa then we can the hell out of here."

Without warning his wound tingled, he tore off the makeshift bandage to see that the deepened scratch was slowly starting to close until it was fully healed.

"_There, you're just going have to be more careful with those creatures. I don't really know how they have appeared but they must have come from a past dream or nightmare of Melissa's. I'm sorry I can't get rid of them because they are nothing I've ever seen before so I can't control their existence."_

"That's OK. Have you got any idea's where Melissa actually is. Oh and I want know If I can summon Wiz. I'm thinking that being able to fly will give me the advantage.

"_It's always worth a try. And as for Melissa, I'm not sure she could be any where. But like I said Just look in the places where she would most likely be."_

"OK. Thanks. OK let's try this, WIZ!" Dark waited and waited but nothing came. Disappointed he made his way back to a way to get to the school. He'd just turned the corner again when he heard something come towards. When he turned he saw his familiar transformed into his black wings racing towards him. Getting there in one more second he clung to his usual position on his masters back. "Hey you were a little late buddy" Dark said cheerfully while setting off from the ground. From above he could see all that was going in Melissa's dream. Looking around he saw the creatures every where. But the earlier examination of everything _just _being dead was wrong, he now saw that blood was starting cover everything, building's roads cars. The creatures weren't taking any notice of it though. They carried on as if they were predators searching for prey. Then a sick thought came into Dark's mind as he pondered if the creatures had eaten everyone. Hopefully Melissa would have survived.

Dark was on flight to the school when something caught his eye. He looked towards an old railway line, now used for a cycle path and saw a Bike, unused on the floor. He would have just passed it off, but it wasn't covered in blood like everything else was so he flew a little closer and landed, trying to blank out the thought that he had just landed in a pool of blood and his shoes were now covered in it. He saw that the bike was just abandoned leaving a wobbly trail from who ever rode it last.

"Dark?" He looked ahead and saw that Melissa was sat on a little bench just a few yards ahead, covered in scratches that were deepening, also covered in blood from the scratches. When she called his name he had just barely heard it because of how weak she and her voice were. He rushed over to her and saw that she completely drained of colour due to the loss of blood. He dared not touch her for fear of making her injuries worse. "What are you doing here?" She asked weakly, looking as if she was about to pass out.

"What are you talking about. I told you I would come get you." He replied to her trying his best to put his charming smile on his face to comfort her. She weakly smiled back before she inevitably collapsed in his arms. "Brent. I've found her. Can you get us back?" Dark said. While he did Creatures were starting to come from everywhere. Not getting a reply from Brent Dark started to worry and so shot up into the sky yet again while carrying the battered Melissa in his arms. Another five minutes went by before a bright light engulfed the entire dream scape. The light faded, and once again he found himself in the Niwa house hold. Melissa was till asleep so he laid her on the sofa. "Well... I'm hoping that Daisuke's easier. But I think Krad should go get Roxie. I need to recover and I want to keep my eye on Melissa." Dark stated after a much need sigh but he was happier now that he had succeeded and saw that Melissa's wounds had all disappeared.

"I agree." Said Brent plainly but slightly mockingly. Ignoring the glares that were coming from Krad.

"Fine." Krad hissed much like Dark did. "Let's get done."

_**That's another complete chapter and I have to say it's the longest I've done in a chapter, not a long wait for the update too. I hope you have all enjoyed it. There will be more soon I hope. Next time it will be Krad's turn. I'm taking any suggestions to what Krad will go through if you are willing to give them I will take them all into consideration. ^^ **_


	23. Roxie's Dream scape

**Chapter 23: Roxie's Dream scape.**

Every one was patiently waiting for Krad to get himself ready, he seemed to hesitate a lot and was very nervous.

"Just think about it Krad." Dark started mockingly "You probably wont have to do anything like I did."

"How would you know!" Krad hissed back setting Dark off guard for a moment. "She could be worse."

"Well you're going to have to go in there eventually." Dark replied more angrily getting impatient with his lighter half.

"I agree Krad." Brent interjected. "You know that you have to go in to get Roxie, wasting time isn't helping any one, and we will still need to get Daisuke and Satoshi after this, so you might as well get it over and done with."

Krad looked at him angrily, annoyed by the fact that he was right and with the fact that him and Dark were ganging up on him. "Fine then." He said fiercely.

Brent walked up to Krad raising his hand as usual. Then Krad was engulfed by the usual bright light, when it faded he saw that he was once again shrouded in pure darkness. Walking forward again he was expecting to come across Roxie pretty quickly. He continued walking for what seemed to be forever without any signs from last time. Not a whisper, not any wind either. He looked around in all directions when he faintly saw a shadow coming towards him. When the figure came closer he realized it was Brent.

"What are you doing here?" Krad snapped at him.

"I'm here to help, lucky for you I'm able to appear in this Dream scape so I'll be able to be more of use in case there is any trouble. Now shut up and look for Roxie." Brent snapped back.

"That's easier said then done you moron, in case you haven't noticed there is nothing in sight, for what seems like to be the end of the universe."

"Have you actually tried looking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should figure it out." Then in a sudden Brent just disappeared leaving Krad confused at his last statement. Trying not to care about it too much he carried on walking, hoping to come across, something or a light or anything that may be some sort of clue to where Roxie could be.

"This is becoming a pain. When will something just appear." Krad said to himself. He had been walking for over an hour, and the dream scape seemed to be seeping strength from him as he continued. "and what the hell did that punk mean?"

Krad continued walking in a strop hurrying every where, eventually he slowed slowed his pace out of tiredness and being drained of so much energy. "What the hell is this place doing to me. I feel like I'm going to die in this place. Dammit, where could she be?" Then something caught his eye. He looked to his right and saw a small dot of light glowing first red then white then red again. Taking it as something like a clue Krad used some of his remaining energy to run up to the light, finding that it was further than he thought he slowed down again to that he wouldn't collapse before he got there.

What seemed like an eternity later the light was finally starting to take shape, from what he could tell it was some sort of plant with petals coming off. He still didn't know why it would change to red though. He got closer and was mesmerized by the pure white lily that was floating before his eyes. It was only one petal that would repeatedly fall, die and wither on the ground, then return pure again on the flower. He was captured by it's beauty it was if it was an art piece that the Hikari's had created. With his eyes still en fixed onto the flower he saw that the petal that would fall started to turn a blood red, when it went to the ground the plant itself turned red as if someone was pouring blood onto it. Then as the petal fell again it returned to normal.

Krad must have been watching the Lily for a while for he heard something buzzing in his mind, he tried to dismiss it but it just became stronger.

"KRAD!" The voice finally came into hearing from the white angel.

"What is it Brent?" Krad hissed angrily annoyed about the disturbance.

"Would you snap out of it, that thing is an illusion used to trap you, I suggest you break off from it and continue looking for Roxie you stupid moron." Brent replied back, angry himself. Krad didn't respond, he just remained silent, knowing that there was nothing he could really say as a come back.

Krad looked around him and smirked, Roxie was there in front of him, sat on the floor rocking back and forth staring at the lily, Krad made sure not to look at it in case he couldn't look away again.

"Roxie." There wasn't any reply from the transfixed girl. "Roxie!" Krad tried again but there still wasn't any reply or flicker from the girl. "ROXIE!" He shouted whilst grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her violently, this time she moved but only because he was blocking her field of vision from the strange lily, but still not getting a real response he back handed her across the face. She blinked, her eyes looked around and then fixed themselves onto Krad. She stood up with the white angel, glared and shoved him backwards making him fall to the floor in shock.

"What am I? Your pimp?" She demanded crossly while folding her arms at the white angel who was still stunned on the ground.

"Hey? What the hell was that for? I just risked my sanity and being trying to get you out of this crazy hell hole and you decide you push me on the floor." Krad argued back, while still trying to defend his dignity of being pushed by a girl.

"Whatever." She said and turned her head away from him.

"che, females. Brent you freak, get us out of her before I go insane." He didn't get a reply just a bright light engulfing them, Roxie panicked a little and ran over to Krad, grabbing hold of his arm and looking around frantically. The light faded soon enough and they were both back in the Niwa house.

"What the hell" Roxie just stated confused.

"We'll explain later" said Krad. "But now it's time to get the little red head" he said while slyly grinning at Dark, who was just sat and watching over the still unconscious Melissa, he didn't even seem to register that Krad and Roxie had come back.

"What happened to Melissa?" Roxie asked shocked. "And where's Daisuke and Satoshi? Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?" Roxie's voice rose higher and higher with panic and confusion along with worry for her friends.

"I said we will explain later." Krad said with a more angry tone to stop Roxie's hysterics. "Dark, you need to go get the red head." Krad didn't get an answer, he was getting more and more annoyed when this would happen to him and he felt like punching him if it was for the serious look on Dark's face. "DARK!" Dark snapped into attention, glanced at Krad then looked back towards Melissa.

"What is it?" He asked indifferently.

"For the third time, you need to get the redhead."

"His name is Daisuke" He said sharply "And he can wait until Melissa wakes up.

Krad's tone softened. "Has she not woke up at all since she got back?"

"No." Roxie looked back and fourth between the two.

"Please. Krad, Dark. Tell me what has happened." Roxie said pleadingly "What happened to Melissa?"

Krad stared softly at her while Dark looked back to the sleeping black haired girl.

"Very well" Krad started. "But only because there is nothing else to do."

_**Yay, Chapter 23 finally completed It's taken me a long time, and I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this one, and there may or may not be more tomorrow, but honestly, don't hope for the best. Sorry :( But, please review, it will be appreciated very much. ^^**_


	24. The next Step

**Chapter 24: The next step**

Roxie listened intently as she was taking everything in, the last ten minutes was spent explaining to her what was going on, what had happened and what was yet to be done. After Krad and Dark finished explaining, everything was silent. Their gazes transfixed on anything, Krad just stared at Roxie trying to figure out her reaction. Dark eyes turned to the slumbering Melissa again. Emiko decided to go to the kitchen. Daiki excused himself earlier for bed. Brent was sat waiting on the sofa his eyes down to the floor.

"You all sound really sad, you act as if it is the end of the world." Roxie said finally. "Everything is going well so far. Dark was able to get Melissa, and Krad got me. There's nothing to worry about. And Brent is helping as well, even though he doesn't even know us. Have any of you bothered to ask him why he is helping, and Melissa is probably just asleep, she should wake up soon."

"Roxie." Dark started gently. "When I brought Melissa back she was asleep, then Krad went and got you and she was still asleep. I have no doubt that Krad was in there for a long time."

"Around three hours" Brent interjected.

"Exactly, and Melissa hadn't opened her eyes even once. Then you both came back and still nothing." Dark said sadly.

"Dark, you are so miserable. Have you ever slept at all. People do stay asleep for over three hours you know. It's generally what night time is for. Sleeping. You shouldn't worry." Roxie said again, trying to cheer him up, even though worry started coating her own voice. Dark just glanced at her then just as quickly looked back to Melissa.

Every one was silent again and Roxie started to feel a little dizzy. She hurried over to a chair and sat down, Krad went over to her worried. Roxie's breathing stared to quicken and a pain was growing in her chest making the breathing difficult. She could feel her energy draining from her, her eye lids drooped together and she was unable to open them again. The pain ceased but she was unable to move anything any more, her body fell back into the chair as if she was asleep. She could hear the concerned voices around her, but she couldn't respond.

"Roxie, Roxie!" Krad shouted, frantically trying to get her to respond. "Oi, freak, tell us what's going on. What's happened to her?" Krad turned his anger Brent who just looked up and stared coldly at Krad.

"I'm not all that sure." He said curtly while getting up from his seat. "But I could find out if you want."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Krad was getting angrier by the minute and Brent wasn't helping.

"It basically means what it means. I'll try to find out what is happening."

"Well get on with it then!" Krad demanded.

"How?" Asked Dark at last, getting sick of Krad pointless shouting.

"Well I'll just need to see if they are actually asleep. If they are then things are complicated. If they are not then it simplifies things. Either way we better get it sorted quickly."

"How are you going to find out if they are asleep or not?"

"Well that's kind of simple too, I'll need to talk to them with their minds. I little like a voice in their head, once I've done that I'll be able to figure out if they are asleep or not."

"Oh." Dark said plainly. "Sounds simple" Brent just nodded and walked up to the still Roxie, starting with her so that Krad wouldn't get too ticked off.

"Roxie, I'm just going to connect to your mind to see if you are all right, but I need your permission for that." With everyone just looking at him confused Brent closed his eyes and his eyebrows burrowed together, as if concentrating really hard.

"_Roxie? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, what is going on? I can't move at all."_

"_It's just the mirror, I think that everyone needs to be returned for the spell it has on you to fully disappear. Don't worry, it will all be sorted soon."_

"_That's good. Make those two hurry up. I feel so defenceless with not being able to move."_

"_I will."_

Brent's eyes snapped open and everyone was staring at him impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Roxie's fine, she's just unable to move." Brent said without looking at them and moved over to Melissa, he muttered the same things to her, only more cautiously as if he was scared of something. Dark smirked, figuring he knew what it might have been.

"_Who are you, What are you doing in my head. Have I lost it? I have haven't I, all this nonsense with Dark and Daisuke has finally caught up with my brain and now I've got someone whispering in my head."_

"_Calm down Melissa, I'm here to help. Obviously you must have heard everyone talking when we was explaining everything to Roxie."_

"_...Maybe. But how come I can't move, I've been stuck like this for hours. I'm gonna get bed sores if I don't move around."_

"_It's the mirrors spell. Every one has to be freed from it's spell for everything to go back to normal again. And I doubt you will get bed sores. If you just hang in there, Dark and Krad will be able to get Daisuke and Satoshi, then everything will be fine again."_

"_That's good. But I've got a question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Because Daisuke has been separated from Dark, and Satoshi from Krad. When they get them back. Will they still be separate or not?"_

"_I'm not sure but it s a good question. I'll be looking forward to finding out."_

"_OK, and tell Dark not to worry about me, have him actually talking or something because knowing that he is just watching me is slightly creepy."_

"_ha ha, I will."_

Brent withdrew from Melissa's mind still in giggles from her message for Dark

"What is it what's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Dark asked concerned

"Ha ha, she said to talk or something because it's creepy when you are just watching her." Dark just stared stunned at the comment.

"Did she actually say that?"

"Yeah, she says not to worry either."

"So she's OK then?"

"Yeah, she was complaining about bed sores." Everyone giggled then at the little joke. And Brent couldn't stop his occasional giggles. "Well, one of you needs to get their tamers. Otherwise they'll be very still for a long time until you do."

"Are you not going to tell us what is going on though?" Emiko asked returning from the kitchen.

Brent turned a little more serious while he explained to everyone what was going on they all listened intently until he finished.

"OK, I'll go get Daisuke, we don't want Krad to get annoyed over having to go get someone twice in a row." Dark said mockingly happier to know that Melissa was all right. "Let's get it started Brent."

"Good to see that you are enthusiastic." Brent said while walking up to him.

"It's Daisuke. It'll be piece of cake. Although I am a little curious as to what he would actually dream up. I remember one time he was stuck in one of my dreams. Couldn't say I made it easy for him."

"So you're thinking there might be a little revenge or something in this dream of his?"

"Nah, He's not really one for revenge."

"OK, Off you go then." The usual bright light engulfed the room. When Dark opened his eyes he saw that he was exactly where he was only everyone had disappeared.

"Not one for imagination is he." Dark said as he took a step forward, as soon as he did a huge stream of black feathers engulfed him, some of the sharp tips causing little scratches across his arms as he blocked his face with them. "Trust me to jinx myself." Dark said mockingly to himself as he continued walking. He got another step when he saw more feathers coming for him again. This time he ducked to avoid them. "Damn brat. What the hell has he been watching." He quickly made his way upstairs before another onslaught engulfed him. When he got there he saw that there was no one there. He shut the door behind him to stop the feathers from piercing him and went to the window. "Now being a part of Daisuke I should really know where he would be, but because this is a dream, and he's been a little weird lately, I wouldn't really know. Man this is going to take ages."

_**Yeah, another chapter. Sorry if this one seemed a little slow, I'll try to make it more exciting. And two updates in two day's I'm happy. ^^ So anyway, please review. ^^**_


	25. Finding Daisuke

**Chapter 25: Finding Daisuke**

Dark continued from the Niwa house and wandered aimlessly on the streets hoping that some inspiration would come to him. He decided not to waste too much energy and hoped he would be able to find him on foot so he decided to leave flying until it was needed. He had walked for around ten minutes when he started to hear something, similar to that of a lullaby. Curious as to if it was a clue he started to walk to the direction it was coming from. The soft soothing chime of a woman's voice was growing louder as he was gaining closer and closer to it. He turned a corner expecting to find who it was that was singing but when he looked there was no one there. Confused he started to look around him, even looking up, when he did he saw a bright glow in the darkening dream sky. In awe at the image that was conjured up he couldn't help but stare. The sky was filled with elegant soft, dark colours. The main colour was a void black but blanketing it was deep purple, ultramarine blue, tints of red on the stretched clouds. And also in the sky was the many moons, large and small; all filled with lighter colours but still showing great beauty and elegance. Dark finally snapped out of his reverie when he heard a sudden siren go off in a distance. Surprise that there would be police in one of Daisuke's dreams confused him and he took off into the direction it was coming from.

He had followed the sound of the siren to the museum but when he got there, there was no sign of any police cars, or an illegal act but he still decided to enter the building. Once he got inside so saw that all the artworks that would have been beautifully displayed had either disappeared or had been destroyed. _'What's going on here?' _Dark thought to himself while turning to leave. Once he got outside, he saw that fifteen police cars had appeared out of no where and cops from each car was pointing guns at him. Completely shocked Dark held up his hands in defence. He thought he was going to get interrogated but the cops just all lifted there guns to the roof, were Dark also turned his head and saw a silhouette running atop the rooftop. Dark watched as the person jumped from the side of the roof to the top of another building. Stunned and confused he decided to chase after the person.

The stranger was good, almost on the same skill level as Dark for escape and Evasion, but Dark knew he would have him cornered soon enough. It wasn't long before the stranger got forced into going atop different rooftops and led into an inescapable path. Realising this he stood still without looking anywhere. Dark jumped down behind him and waited. A cold long silence filled the air making goosebumps appear on Dark's bare slightly muscled arms. But the stranger just stood there, not saying a word or moving an inch.

"Who are you?" Dark asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence. But he still didn't get a reply. And he couldn't make out any sort of shape because it was so dark. "Answer me?" He said in a slightly angered tone, but more impatient.

"I would have thought you would know your other half." The voice said, while the stranger turned. His face caught a small light and allowed Dark to see what he looked like.

"That can't be!" Dark exclaimed shocked. "Who are you really?" Dark demanded more angered and confused. But the stranger didn't reply, he just stared with ruby red eyes.

"Dark!" Another voice came from behind, Dark turned quickly not seeing anything at first but a slight shadow. He turned again to the stranger. But he had gone, leaving behind one lone black feather. Dark walked up to it, picking it up and examining it closely. He turned around again and saw a shadow running swiftly towards the general direction of the Niwa home. Dark followed quickly, hoping to catch up with him soon, but as he progressed he found that the road to the Niwa house was getting longer and more and more distant but he wouldn't stop, he just kept on going but as he did blackness was following his footsteps, realizing this Dark quickened his sprint hoping to get to the forever distant house before the darkness.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks his feet wouldn't move any more. Almost falling on his knees Dark was struggling to get free of the invisible grasp. He looked down to see that the blackness had caught up with him as he was slowly getting sucked into it's dark abyss. He tried clawing at the ground to secure himself as he was getting pulled in by the darkness. He was still scrambling and clawing at nothing when he felt someone grab a firm hold on his wrist. Then he felt himself getting lifted up, he was knelt on the ground panting from exhaustion he looked to the person who had helped him to find himself shocked again.

"Why do you look like me?" Dark asked immediately. "Who are you."

The stranger just looked at him, smiling slightly but it was sad. "If you don't realize soon, you may just get pulled in again." He said quietly before slowly disappearing into nothing.

"Dark." Dark heard Brent's voice call from behind him and he turned quickly to him.

"What?" He asked slightly infuriated. But as he turned he saw that Brent wasn't there. Confused he looked around again for any clues as to what was going on. He carried on running again but once again he wasn't getting anywhere. He heard his name being called once again and he turned to a dark alleyway where he had heard the voice. He saw the black figure again, striking his resemblance eerily only his eyes where different. They where larger and more crimson where as Darks where more narrow and had a dark tone of purple and red together, showing his connection to Daisuke. They where just stood staring silently at each other , Dark dared not make any kind of move in case the figure would disappear again. They were both stood there for what seemed like a lifetime of one of them saying a word when finally Dark took a step forward slowly while the figure just started to smirk. Dark stopped again. Not to far not to close to the figure. "Daisuke?" He asked calmly

"Took you long enough Dark." The figure said with a relieved chuckle. "I thought you'd stand there forever trying to figure me out.

Dark smiled back at him. "Well you didn't make it all that easy for me." Dark said lightly chuckling back.

"Yes I did. Aren't you always saying that I am you?" Daisuke replied a little more seriously

"That's true." Dark said quietly. "Anyway" He started more lively. "Lets go home Daisuke." He said reaching out his hand for Daisuke to hold. As soon as he did Daisuke slowly vanished from sight. Dark started panicking again, wondering where he went then he realised that Daisuke was still with him, just in his mind resting warmly. He smiled and then the dream scape was engulfed with the usual bright light.

_**Finally 25th chapter done. It's taken me a very long time and I apologize for it. ^^ But please leave comments as they are very appreciated. ^^ I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. If you have any ideas as to what should happen with Krad and Satoshi please leave it in a comment and I will reply to it as soon as I can. ^^ Thankyou.**_


	26. Pure White

**Chapter 26: Pure white**

The Niwa house faded from the white light and Dark opened his eyes and saw that he had returned to his and Daisuke's home. He had only just got up when he got a hard embrace from both Emiko and Melissa. Emiko soon got of him and walked back to the wall she was leaning on. Melissa just looked up at him with a gentle expression.

"Is Daisuke OK?" She asked kindly.

"Don't worry, he's safe and sleeping in here" Dark replied while tapping a finger on the temple of his head, indicated Daisuke being there.

"That's good" Melissa said while smiling while Dark just nodded. Then turned his head to Krad and smiled smugly. "Now it's time to get freaky boy, Krad." He said to him mockingly.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Roxie piped up out of no where. Then realising that everyone was just staring at her she blushed red a little and slumped back down on the sofa trying not to be noticed.

"I know I have to go get him. I'm not stupid. But I won't be taking as long as you did with getting Daisuke." Krad started back.

"Che, we'll see won't we?"

"Could you two please stop arguing, you are wasting time and trying my patience." Brent said from his chair in the corner. Everyone turned to him to see him with one hand on his head not looking at anyone. When Krad looked at him he frowned slightly.

"Well don't you just get on with it then." Krad stressed to him.

"Fine then." Brent said while looking up at him. Krad was expecting him to walk over to him and do the whole hand thing but Brent just clicked his fingers and everything around Krad turned bright white.

When it all faded he saw that he was in a corridor of the school Satoshi went to.

"Schools...I hate schools" Krad mumbled angrily while walking down the fast white corridor, then he suddenly stopped by a door when he heard a noise coming from the other side of it. "What was that?" he asked himself reaching a hand slowly to the handle. He was a little shaky when his white gloved hand gripped the cold metal, he slowly turned it then opened the creaking door.

When he looked inside he a pure white cat gracefully walking on a tabletop not noticing anything. Krad immediately shut the door again. He eyes wide with what seemed like horror. "I Hate cats. Why is there a cat here. I won't have it" Krad said out loud to himself while retreating hastily from the door and continuing down the corridor. Anywhere away from the cat that he seemed to have some sort of immense fear of. When he got to the end of the corridor he saw that it lead to other passageways but there where signs displayed. The one on his left said Darkness and the one on his right said Light. Krad looked down both passageways but saw no differences; they each had a windowless door at the end of them. He decided to go to the one saying right; he soon got to the door but before he went to open it he checked to see if he could hear anything first. Not hearing a sound he reached his hand towards the handle. He glimpsed inside yet again then once again immediately slammed it shut.

"What the hell is with all these cats. Why are they all white?"n Krad huffed as he walked the other passageway to darkness. He got to the door and listened for any noises again (mainly cat ones) not hearing anything again he cautiously opened the door but this time when he looked inside he didn't see any white cats but he saw Dark sat staring out of the window. He cautiously walked up to him expecting him to notice him and run off or something, but Dark remained unmoving just sat staring into space.

Then Krad reached out to touch him but his hand just slipped right through Dark, and Dark didn't even flinch. Krad tried hitting him this time but the fist that was aimed accurately at his face just went straight through. Krad just stared at the unmoving Dark confused. Then Dark dissolved out of sight leaving Krad even more confused. He looked around him to see if had reappeared somewhere else but he hadn't.

"_How's it going Krad?" _Brent's voice tore through the silence like a knife surprising Krad.

"Not well I have no clue where Satoshi is. There are cats and disappearing Dark's" Krad replied angrily.

"_No need to stress about it. Maybe that is more progress than you think. Describe these cats to me." _Brent said in a mocking tone

"Well I think that there is really only one and it is pure white and seems oblivious to everything."

"_What abut the disappearing Dark? Explain that to me."_

"Well I tried hitting him but nothing was landing then all a sudden he disappeared, as if he just evaporated. And he hasn't shown up again." Krad said quickly.

"_Did he say anything?"_

"No. He was just staring into space. Not saying a word. He didn't know I was there."

"_Well I think that you are going to have to go to that cat again." _

"WHAT?"

_**Well I hoped you liked it. I am very very very very sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter but I have been extremely busy. Then my laptop decided to die so I lost everything and I have only just got it all back. **_


	27. Krad's faces

**Chapter 27: Krad's faces**

"Darn cat's. Why do I have to go after them." Krad was grumbling to himself walking down the long corridor yet again, in search of the cats he had seen earlier. "This is just stupid, and the moron didn't even explain anything, just barking orders at me like he's better than me." Krad then stopped in his tracks as he remembered experiencing a lot of pain because he stressed at the strange boy. "This is still stupid" he grumbled again as he continued walking.

He eventually reached a door that he noticed was open and peeked inside. He didn't see anything at first so he opened the door further and took a step inside, once he did he saw movement in the far corner of the room. He walked a little closer and saw that it was a white moving tail. Attached to a pure white cat. He stopped for a moment before taking another step closer. Then the cat stood and started to move around the room around Krad. Eventually it stopped at the opened door before leaving. Krad quickly went after it, he got out of the room and saw that the cat was running down the long corridor. He immediately follows as it got to a strange door.

"Hmm, don't remember this being here." he reached out a hand slowly and opened the door. Inside he saw Satoshi sat on a stool in front of a large unfinished canvas of artwork. Krad stared as Satoshi was creating the artwork. It wasn't anything compared to his ancestors, but it was the scenery that he was painting that caused him to be taken aback. The landscape itself was of a place that he knew Satoshi had never seen before, but only what Krad and Dark would have seen. It was the city that the Hikari's and Niwa's had been in the night the 'curse' had started and he and Dark were born. Satoshi turned and looked right at Krad, but he wasn't Satoshi any more, but the actual ancestor of Satoshi himself.

"Hello again Krad." the voice said

Krad froze as the sound of his creators voice resonated through him. He backed away slowly his creator stood from the stool and started walking towards him.

"Stay away!" Krad shouted at the man, refusing to go near him, for the fear of being destroyed by his hands. The man stopped moving and just looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

"there's no need to be angry with us. We won't do anything to you."

Krad froze again, but in confusion. "We?"

"Yes. The Hikari family. We won't do anything to you so there is no need for you to be so angry against us. Especially Satoshi. He's one of the best of them. And your hatred to yourself is not needed either. He hasn't done anything wrong. He was just separated from you."

"What are you talking about?" Krad shouted towards the man, who's hair was slowly starting to turn a pale blue. "I don't understand you. I hate Dark. And your god forsaken family. You created me like this, but you all tried to kill me! Why should I ever believe anything you say?" Krad continued, falling to his knee's. The ancestor moving towards him again. "you are all the same. Hating me. Trying to dispose of me. It's all your fault, the reason I am like this is your fault. I can never trust anyone because of you."

"Well you need to trust me."

The voice of the ancestor had changed completely to something more familiar. As Krad looked up he saw Satoshi looking at him with a smile. "I'm never going to hurt you." he continued, sincerity cloaking his tone. Krad slowly stood up with the help of Satoshi. He looked down to him and smiled back.

"Let's go back then Satoshi." Krad said.

"Satoshi? I'm not Satoshi" Krad stared in shock as Satoshi started to turn into something else.

"What's going on?" he murmured to himself, watching the strange transformation take place. "Satoshi?" but he wasn't looking at Satoshi any more but himself. Eyes widening in horror, he took a step back. Looking at the figure in front of him. "Who are you!" Krad screamed at the person, but as he said that, his copy said it too. He frowned in confusion and anger. And as he did the copy did the same. Still confused he slowly reached his arm towards his clone, the clone mimicking his exact movements. When the hands came together he felt a cold surface. He then realised that he was looking in a mirror. He looked around sharply and noticed that he was surrounded my mirrors with no exit. In anger prepared to blast down the mirrors with magic, when he saw Brent fly down in front of him. Immediately he stopped and stared at the boy that had landed in front of him.

"How come you're here?" Krad asked in surprise as he thought Brent was not able to enter the dream realms. Brent lifted himself from the floor, breathing heavily with exhaustion. "What's wrong with you?"

"I came here to help. Because there is only one person left in the mirror, I am able to cross through to help you. And you mustn't use magic in this place." Brent explained to him once he had recovered.

"Then how come you look half dead?" Krad asked trying to lighten the serious atmosphere.

"Because even though this place is running out of power, it is still capable of defence, so it put up a big resistance when I tried to come through." Brent finished while observing all the mirrors around them. "So how the hell did you manage to get in this disaster of a situation?" Brent asked lightening the mood himself. "It's seems as though you may have messed up a little."

"Well I did what you had said and followed the cat, it led me to this room then I came across a strange setting that just became stranger by the minute." Krad trailed off, not sure if he wanted to explain what had happened, but had a feeling he was going to have to anyway.

"Care to explain?" Brent pressed, knowing that Krad was planning on hiding something from him. Krad glanced around before looking at the strange boy. Who was still watching and waiting for his answer.

"Well, I suppose you could say that I came across someone I didn't expect." he looked at Brent to see if he would just drop it, but he saw that he still wanted more information. "At first it was Satoshi. Then it turned into my creator. Then it turned into me then a reflection. All very confusing and annoying. Now if you don't mind I don't want to go into that much detail about it."

"Very well. I understand. So that's how you ended up surrounded by mirrors?" Brent said. Looking around once more, to see if he could detect an exit.

"Pretty much. Think there's a way out?"

"There's always a way out. You just need to look carefully." Brent said while looking at one specific mirror in particular. Krad followed his direction and saw another reflection of himself. He looked at the other mirrors and noticed that Brent was reflected in all of them accept the one he was staring at. Krad broke into a run towards his copy Brent following closely behind. His copy carried on running to outside the room. But once they had both got out of the room, Krad noticed that it wasn't the same place as before.

They were both stood on a roof staring at the copy, ready to fly of the edge. Krad spread his wings ready for pursuit, before Brent stopped him. Krad looked at him furiously when Brent just pointed at where the figure stood at the edge of the roof. He saw that it was no longer a copy of himself but Dark, smiling cockily at him. As if he had gotten away with stealing another artwork. Angered again Krad gave pursuit as Dark leaped from the edge and flew off into a short distance.

Dark came to a stop outside a large building, he looked back at Krad. No longer smiling and walked towards the entrance. Krad followed slowly confused as to where Dark seemed to be leading him. As he walked a couple of steps, Brent landed next to him. He remained silent, as curious as Krad was about what seemed to be happening.

Krad soon realised where he was as he entered the house and saw that it was his creators home. He saw Dark halfway up the steps. Wings out but dragging, Krad followed closely behind, Krad and Brent soon reached the room that Dark seemed to be leading them.

It was a grand hall, Krad didn't recognise it, nether did Brent. Dark continued walking to the far edge of the hall. Once he reached the other side he turned to Krad and Brent and smiled before dispersing. Once he did the whole room terraformed into a different scene.

Brent and Krad saw themselves in front of them. They reached out and touched them, expecting it to be another but were surprised to see that they were real, however once they did their copies dispersed just as Dark did. Krad looked down and saw a white feather lying by his feet. He reached downed and picked it up, Brent watching his movements. Krad lifted the feather to his gaze and watched as it started to light up in his hand.

Within a second of holding it it flew out of his hand like a bullet. Brent and Krad whipped their heads to the direction it was heading and watched as a door appeared before them. Without thinking or discussing anything they both walked towards it.

The light that had blinded Krad as he walked through the strange door slowly whispered away like clouds. Revealing that Brent had disappeared.

"Hey, freak boy! Where did you go?" Krad shouted above him.

"I couldn't stay any longer. Whatever that door was it knew how to get rid of me, just take a look around the place you ended up in and if Satoshi is there, _the real one_ then call me again." Brent finished leaving Krad in the unknown place.

Krad walked in what seemed like black water before he saw a white figure ahead of him. Without hesitating he ran towards and got hold of the arm and turned the person around. He looked in relief as he saw that it was Satoshi.

"Wait. Is it really you?" Krad asked, realising that it may not really be Satoshi.

"What are you talking about Krad. And what is this place? Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I'll explain later. For now lets just get you out of here. Brent!" Slowly they both got engulfed by the usual bright light and warmth of Brent bringing them out of the mirror.

_**I am so sorry everyone that it has taken me this long to this chapter. I will try not to delay things for so long again. Please forgive me.**_

_**~Killing reality.**_


	28. Mirrors and Blood

_**WARNING! CHAPTER RATED M FOR VIOLENCE! Just thought I'd get that out of the way. ^^**_

**Chapter 28: Mirrors and Blood**

Melissa and Roxie were fast asleep on each end of the sofa as Daisuke, Satoshi, and Emiko were listening to Brent with his discussion.

"Well, it's good that we have finally freed everyone from the trap of the mirror." Brent started not looking at anyone, his eyes darting around the room as if he was watching something else entirely.

"So what are we supposed to do with it?" Daisuke asked sternly, staring straight at Brent, a small fire smoldering in his eyes.

Brent looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes, making Daisuke freeze from fear for a moment as he was taken aback by the force of the fear it en tolled with it. Then in another instance Brent smirked for a moment before answering. "You destroy it of course."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Satoshi asked.

"How else do you destroy a mirror? You smash it. Simple as that. However in this case it would be slightly different I admit. Satoshi you work with your powers as a Hikari to suppress the power of the artwork while Daisuke does the smashing."

"And that will work?" Emiko piped up. "hasn't it already exhausted all of it's powers with this little stunt it's pulled." she said while gesturing to the sleeping girls. "can't we just keep it now in the basement?"

"Unfortunately no, that wouldn't work. This particular art piece needs to be destroyed otherwise it with just keep pulling people into the mirror, and then I wouldn't be able to help you."

"OK, so we destroy it." Daisuke started. "Where do we find it?"

"It's in the same place it was before. But you need to hurry before it traps any more people." Brent answered. As he finished Daisuke stood and transformed into Dark.

"We'd better get a move on then. Wiz!" with that Dark hurried out of the house and flew of into the distance to the direction of the museum.

"You'd better hurry too, Satoshi. I assume that you will need to take to the sky also if you want to catch up with him."

"I wont need to." he said nonchalantly before standing and walking to the door. He turned and took one last look at Roxie's sleeping face before leaving the house.

"Well that's that then." Brent said and looked towards Emiko and Daiki. Emiko seemed to be staring at him with enthusiasm deep in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you perhaps an art piece?" Emiko asked, excitement cloaking her voice.

"No. I'm not" Brent said coldly slightly glaring at the now dumbfounded woman.

"Then what are you?" She asked, her voice sounded close to pity but the bulk of it was curiosity.

"Something different. Now if you'll excuse me." Brent said as he stood and walked over to the girls who had started to wake. When there eyes locked to his he saw that confusion but a sense of familiarity was in their eyes. Melissa was the first to say something

"Why do you look so familiar to me? Who are you?" Roxie's eyes hinted at the same question but remained silent so that she wouldn't sound to much like a parrot.

"I can't tell you. But you will not see me again. Well at least I don't think that you will. But for now I need to leave." and with that said he was cloaked in black strings that covered his entire body before they thinned and disappeared into nothing along with the boy. Leaving the girls dumbstruck and confused. Blinking twice they turned and looked at each other.

"That was some dream." they said at the same time to each other before laughing at the fact they said the exact same thing. Emiko smiled while handing them both a cup of coffee, when they calmed down Emiko explained everything that had happened.

"So Daisuke and Satoshi have gone to destroy the mirror?" Roxie asked after Emiko finished.

"That's right. It shouldn't take them too long. I think that they should just be arriving at the museum now."

_**Meanwhile at the museum...**_

"Right, so I just smash it up while your suppressing it's power?" Daisuke asked Satoshi while holding a baseball bat.

"That's what the guy said. If he's right it will work, if not we'll have to think of something else."

"I suppose your right" Daisuke said while looking up at the looming mirror. "Although, I found that guy strange, I suppose I didn't really know what to think of him. Dark didn't either. But I'm grateful that he helped us. And I don't think he's going to be there when we get back."

"I think you're right about that one. Now, shall we get started?" Satoshi asked, a smirk creeping at his mouth as Daisuke grinned in agreement.

Satoshi got started on creating a seal of some sort that suppressed the mirrors powers, once it was ready he gave a curt nod, signalling to Daisuke to start breaking the mirror. "Remember, it's safer to do it with your eyes close, otherwise fragments might get in your eyes."

"Got it." Daisuke replied closing his eyes and swung the bat to the centre of the mirror, immediately shattering it into thousands of pieces that floated down slowly like stardust not bringing any harm to Daisuke or Satoshi. Daisuke opened his eyes then widened them at the beauty. Satoshi released the seal that had suppressed the mirror's power as the particles of the mirror disappeared. "Well that's that then." Daisuke said with a sigh. He turned to Satoshi smiling "Shall we go back then?" Satoshi smiled in return.

"Yeah" then his smile turned down and his eyes started to widen. "Daisuke!" Daisuke looked at Satoshi confused before he winced in pain as large gashed appeared on his right arm, he clutched it to try and stop the bleeding as he did smaller cuts appeared on is arms and face, as if he had been nicked repeatedly with something.

"_Daisuke!" _Dark shouted in his head as he experienced the pain that his tamer was going through. Then he remembered that he had felt this pain before in the dream worlds. The gashes on his arm was from when he was attacked by the creatures in Melissa's dream and the nicks and cuts were from when he was attacked by the feathers in Daisuke's dream. As Daisuke realised what Dark was thinking he looked towards Satoshi who seemed to be getting drained of his energy before he slumped to the floor.

Dark quickly took over Daisuke's body and then picked up Satoshi and slung him over his shoulder . "We need to hurry back now." anger and confusion cloaking his voice. He called Wiz and soared back to the Niwa house. Once he got there he placed Satoshi down in a chair and darted his head towards Melissa. His eyes widened in horror at the sight.

Melissa was led flat on the sofa with massive gashes across her arms and legs. He could see the blood of another seeping through her clothes from her stomach area. The were other big cuts, not as big as the gashes but still deep alongside them and smaller cuts. One cut went vertically down the left side of her face, starting at the forehead. Missing her eyes but continuing past to below her cheekbone. Emiko was scurrying around with bandages while Roxie helped. Panic all over her face. Satoshi had been knocked unconscious by the energy drain While Dark transformed back into Daisuke. He just started for a moment as the fatigue of his own loss of blood blackened his vision as he dropped to the floor unconscious.

_**I am sorry for the extremely long wait, and leaving it at a cliffhanger. But at least it's finally up. **_

_**I would like to mention that I have a friend that is also working on a D. fanfiction. It's called 'Each to their own sins' by 'Frozen-Abyss' you will be able to find the story in my favourites if you are interested. The names of the oc's are the same (Roxie and Melissa) as we came up with the fan fictions together. ^^ so please read and review. ^^ thanks.**_


	29. Volunteered

**Chapter 29: Volunteered**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..

The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing making a noise in the small hospital room.

Lying unconscious in the single half elevated hospital bed was Melissa. Her hair was slick with sweat from a recent fit that she had just come out of, caused by an unknown allergic reaction to the anaesthetic. Her parents had earlier been informed that Melissa was taken to the hospital by Emiko and then the hospital itself. They were now both sitting on chairs beside her bed, with her mother gently holding on to Melissa's hand. Roxie was sat on a chair at the other side. Melissa's parents were angry at Daisuke at first, mainly because of the severe lack of information on how she had got such large injuries. However there anger soon ceased when they saw Daisuke's own injuries. Just settling with being confused about the whole situation. In the end they just decided to stay with their daughter, who continued to lay unconscious in the intensive care ward.

A nurse came every hour to check the systems and the patient, in one of those visits she mention that Melissa would be moved to a normal ward, as soon as she found a blood donor for her, because of the fact that Melissa was a rare blood type and the blood banks happened to have tapped out in the hospital, and other blood in the country went to those who needed it more. Melissa's mother was angry at that fact, but there was nothing really that could have been done about it.

Her parents had offered to give their blood but it wasn't the same blood type. With that Roxie volunteered also, and they were just waiting for the results to get back from the tests.

_10pm..._

The same blonde nurse walked in with a black clipboard. "I'm sorry to say" she started in her tired voice. "But it appears as though Roxie's blood type does not match Melissa's" She said in a practised tone. "Unless you know anyone else that might be able to volunteer."

"Then what about me?" Piped up a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to a see Daisuke.

"That wouldn't be very wise." The nurse said to Daisuke. "You've already lost blood as it is. Losing any more might be dangerous." She said to him almost harshly.

Daisuke just glared a little before asking "How much blood does she need?" refusing to take no for an answer.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do th-"

"I asked how much blood she needs." Daisuke interrupted. Shocking everyone in the room with his anger at the nurse.

Shakily the nurse flicked though the papers on her clipboard. She stopped then scanned the sheet in front of her.

"Well she has lost 6 pints out of 10 so she only has 4 pints in her body. So to get to regulated circulation patterns she would need at least three maybe four at most." she carried on flicking through more papers until she came across Daisuke file. "You've only lost 1 pint out of 10, leaving you with nine pint's. If you give her three that will leave you with 6 and her with 7."

"Yes I think we can all do the basic maths with it all." Piped up Melissa mother. "Are you going to do something or not?"

"It will be very risky and the both of you will be feeling very anaemic. You most of all." She said giving a nod to Daisuke, as she finished.

"Well, you only need 5 pints in your body to function normally. So wouldn't Daisuke only need to give her one pint." Everyone turned to look at Melissa's mother in silence when the nurse eventually piped up.

"How do you know that?" The nurse asked.

"It was in one of the SAW films." she said plainly.

"Well I suppose that would work. If we give her 2 it would definitely work." the nurse said cheerfully.

"That all depends on if they are the same blood type doesn't it?" Melissa's dad said.

"They are."The nurse said cheerfully again. "It's on file here. Although I have to admit Daisuke's is a little odd. But nevertheless they have the same blood type. And we'll have everything ready in an hour." the nurse finished before heading out of the room.

"Wait." Melissa's mother said. Causing the nurse to stop and turn towards her

"What is it?"

"What do you mean Daisuke's blood is odd. It wouldn't effect Melissa would it?" The room went strangely quiet for a moment, Daisuke shuffled nervously hoping that nothing would come of whatever was going on.  
Roxie eyed him worriedly before turning her gaze back to the nurse.

"Well it's hard to describe really. I suppose you could say that it's like he had a transfusion himself, but it wasn't the same blood type. But it still mixed. If you get me. It's nothing to worry about. Sometimes you come across people like that. However it's just my first time coming across one." The nurse finished before walking out of the room.

_One hour later..._

Daisuke had taken Roxie's place beside Melissa's bed. The nurse had put a needle in one of his veins on his arm, that was attached to a long plastic tube. He waited while she positioned the other end in Melissa's arm She made a few adjustments and warned Daisuke that after a while he would feel tired and drained. He nodded in agreement as his blood started to come from his arm and slowly make it's way through the plastic tube to Melissa. Roxie watched for a couple of minutes before she and Melissa's parents left the room with the nurse.

Once they were outside Roxie asked were Satoshi was being kept. The nurse smiled in response before answering "He's on ward six"

"Thanks" Roxie said before she walked off to the end of the corridor. She then realised that she had no idea where the word was. She followed a couple signs until she came to a help desk. She received a little map of the floor and a special visitors pass before she left. Another five minutes later she eventually arrived at the right ward. She looked about all the bed's until she saw a flash of familiar blue hair.

Satoshi was awake and raised on his bed and smiled weakly as he saw Roxie approaching, in response Roxie smiled back. She sat down on a chair next to his bed with a sigh. "What a long day." she said.

"Good to see the end of it. How are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm as good as ever. What about you? You look like you're stoned or going to pass out... Or both." She added with a slight laugh.

"Ha. I'll be OK. It's only happened because Krad was getting drained of energy which then started to come from mine. Just know that when I do eventually get to sleep, I won't be waking up again for at least a few days." Satoshi finished. He turned and saw Roxie looking up at him worriedly. "Don't worry" he said with a smile. "I'll be back in school in a couple of days."

Roxie didn't say anything in response and just looked down at her hands.

"So how's Melissa?" Satoshi asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I only heard from Daisuke that she had lost too much blood and was in intensive care."

Roxie looked up at him again before looking back down. "As far as I know she's going to be OK. Daisuke's giving her a blood transfusion as we speak."

"That's good. You seemed really worried about her."

"Of course I was, she's my friend. I was worried about you too though." Roxie said while blushing slightly.

"Well there's no need to. Now you need to get home. I can't stay awake any more." Satoshi said while he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"OK then. I suppose I'll head of then. See you soon." Roxie said before walking off.

Roxie was about to head out side when she noticed it was pitch black and the clock on the wall was reading 12 am.

"Oh shit"

"What's wrong Roxie?"

Roxie turned to see Daisuke behind her, looking pale and tired.

"Nothing really. I just need some way of getting home safely. How are you getting home?"

"Melissa's parents offered me a lift, but I have to stay here for the night. In case my condition worsens or something. They'll be coming here in a minute so maybe you could ask them."

"I suppose I'll have to. But I don't really want to go home.

"I know what you mean. You could ask to stay here I suppose, but that's up to you." Daisuke said tiredly. "But I'm gonna go now. He said with a weak smile, before walking off to the waiting nurse. She watched him go before she saw a chair and sat down in it. It wasn't long before she went to sleep.


	30. Questions

**Chapter 30: Questions**

When Roxie woke up she was still in the waiting room at the hospital, the nurses hadn't bothered to wake her. She looked up at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning; with nothing much to do she went to see Satoshi first. As he had mentioned before he was asleep and wasn't going to wake up for a while. She made her way to Melissa's room and saw that she was asleep as well; there was no one else in the room so she took a seat next to Melissa's bed, after around ten minutes Daisuke entered, and paused as he saw that Roxie was already inside.

"Good morning, Roxie. I have the feeling that you stayed the night?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep in the waiting room, no one bothered to wake me so I guess it's alright. So I guess you were planning on being alone with Melissa?" With that Daisuke blushed a little.

"W-Well, sort of I guess." He replied nervously while pulling a chair next to Roxie's and was looking at Melissa. "I'm not the only one though. Dark is pretty worried about her himself, but he's still angry at what happened after we destroyed the mirror, he's hoping that we will come across Brent again."

"Who's Brent?" Came a voice from the door, as Roxie and Daisuke turned they saw Melissa's father standing at the doorway, Melissa's mother close behind.

"Wait, I think that one of Melissa's characters is called Brent." Every one stared at Melissa's mother in slight confusion. "Yeah, she told me about one of her stories and the main character in it is Brent, I think."

"So what has that got to do with any of this?" The father asked frowning as if he had just been given a pointless piece of information. He then looked to Daisuke and Roxie with a questioning look on his face; they just shrugged nervously in response.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind the married couple, they moved aside to let the nurse through. She did her normal routine checks on Melissa.

"When will she wake up?" Daisuke asked.

"Not long, maybe today or tomorrow." She said with a smile. "Once she does we will have her moved to a normal ward, or if she is well enough she can return home." She finished her checks and then left the room.

After a while Melissa's parents had left and it was Daisuke and Roxie in the room again.

"A story character?" Daisuke mumbled.

"I do remember her talking about him one time. Maybe it could be him."

"Did she describe him at all?" He asked looking her in the eyes and frowning.

"Probably, but I don't remember. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, going quiet again, he carried on looking at Melissa who hadn't moved at all and Roxie could tell that Daisuke was getting more worried as time kept going by, and that worry was probably doubled with Dark's feelings as well.

"Wait!" Roxie suddenly said, knocking Daisuke out of his train of thought, he looked at her surprised and with a questioning look on his face. "She mentioned something to Brent before he disappeared on us." She said excited. Daisuke remained silent, urging her on. "She mentioned something about him looking familiar to her. But he never explained anything, he just sort of disappeared. It was pretty cool the way he did it though." Daisuke wasn't listening anymore.

"Familiar to her? Do you think that it's possible it was actually her story character?" Roxie waited for a moment before answering, thinking it over in her head, then she clicked again.

"I know!" She said excitedly again. He looked at her hopefully. "We can look on deviantART."

"What?" He asked, completely lost.

"It's a website that people use to post their artworks that they have done. I'm sure that she has done a picture or two of Brent, she tends to draw her characters."

"Brilliant! Good idea Roxie. Hopefully that will answer a couple of questions. I'll definitely get onto that tonight." He said more cheered up.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going home tonight, but I will still be coming in tomorrow to check on her. What about you. To you plan to sleep on a chair again?" He asked.

"Err, I think I actually better get home now, I was actually supposed to be back home by now and I didn't want to tell my mum that I was in a hospital." Roxie said before standing, she gave a little wave before leaving.

When Roxie returned home she logged onto her computer and went onto the deviantART website. She clicked on Melissa's profile and browsed through her gallery, she noticed that there were a couple of pictures saying that they had been recently removed. She looked at the names and saw that they were the pictures of Brent. She froze as she felt something behind her.

"What are you doing?" Came the voice.

"Just looking at some of my friend's artwork. Is that a problem?" She said while turning to the person behind her. She looked into Brent's humoured eyes that still held that fear, he had a smirk on his face that Roxie couldn't read.

"I suppose not. Seems you were looking for something in particular to me. Anything interesting?" He had a mocking tone that made it seem like he was angry at what she was doing but didn't show it anywhere else.

"Why don't you tell me, seems like you have something to do with missing artworks. And there's also another question I would like to ask. Why didn't you tell Daisuke or Satoshi that everyone injuries would come back once the mirror was broken?"

"Hmm, must have slipped my mind. Just as it's about to slip yours" He said and he pressed a finger to Roxie's forehead causing her to go unconscious. He then closed the deviantART page and disappeared from the room.

_**I am not going to make any excuses for being this late with the update, and I'm sorry if it's short and disappointing, but I just don't know what to do with it. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Please review.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


End file.
